This Is Just A Dream
by Crimson Puppetmaster
Summary: What happens when a mostly normal video game loving teen is pulled into her favorite game, Kingdom Hearts? How about Heartless that commit suicide, reborn Nobodies and lots of randomness? Story is a lot better than summary. Not a songfic. RikuXOC
1. Ch I The Darkness of an unknown world

Hello and welcome to my first ever fan fiction (or at least first to upload. Heh heh I have a bad habit of not uploading anything I write ._.`) I'll probaly update every few days of so but may be a little late sometimes. (My teachers are trying to kill me with homework which is why I like all the snowstorms we keep getting.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else you recognize. I do own Sori, her classmates, her teacher and her mom.

Summary: What happens when a normal video game loving teen is pulled into her favorite game, Kingdom Hearts? How about Heartless that commit suicide, reborn Nobodies (even I don't know how _that _happened) and lots of randomness (mostly from Sora) Story is a lot better than summary.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

(Sori's name is pronounced Sor-ee)

* * *

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Chapter I-The Darkness of a world unknown by the Light**_

"Sori? Sori?" A voice broke me from my self-induced trance… or should I say _book_-induced trance, whenever I read I tended to tune everything else out. "Well Sori now that I have your attention you're going home."

"Going home in 3rd period? Is that even possible?" I asked confused. The teacher just shrugged. I gathered up my things which consisted of 2 textbooks, 1 folder, 2 binders and a book which in this case was manga. **(A/N** **I have to carry all that halfway around the school as my locker is at the front of the school and my classes at the back. Ugh.)** I stepped into the hall heading to my locker to drop this junk off.

A few minutes later after signing out I opened the school doors left heading to the parking lot. Just before I reached my mom's car I saw something I was _not_ expecting at all. _I thought Kingdom Hearts was just a game!_ A Shadow Heartless was ripping my mom's heart out. "_Mom!!!" _I screamed then glared at it, "That's it you are _dead_." _Err_…_Just as soon as I find a weapon._ I mentally sweat dropped. At my words it exploded in a cloud of black smoke._ O…kay that was creepy. All I did was _say_ it was dead and it exploded…awkward._

The whole area started to grow dark as if it was in shadow even though there was nothing that could have caused it. _Okay now _this_ is creepy… Something is telling me to run but I know if I do it probably won't help so I'm staying right here. Better to die/loose my heart fighting than running away like a coward_. **(A/N *cough*Kefka*cough*(1))** Everything kept getting darker until it was black and still I hadn't run. You may call me stubborn or whatever but I don't care. I hated running away and I hated losing, I guess you could call it being competitive but I called it a normal reaction for those who take things like this seriously.

Tentacles of darkness wrapped around my legs but I ignored them. I touched the silver crown hanging of my black leather choker, my fingers brushing the other three charms, one the Heartless Insignia, one the Nobody Insignia and the last my own design, it was the heart you see on the cover of one of the games with the spines from the bottom of the heartless insignia instead of what was usually there. From right to left it was nobody, heart, crown and heartless. The darkness tightened its grip and I started sinking. I broke from my trance and started struggling which only made me sink faster. I screamed as I was pulled in and it was all because of my stubbornness.

* * *

A sharp pain in my side woke me up and I screamed sitting straight up. "Well, well, well. It seems you _are _awake after all." A voice spoke in my ear. I froze; _maybe if I ignore him, he will get tired and go away._ "What's wrong?" I didn't respond. "Oh come on say something!"

"…something…" I smirked. _Forget ignoring him this is more fun._

"Ugh…you're worse than Roxas." I could tell by the tone of his voice he was rolling his eyes. "But I guess that's ok if you're to be his replacement." I jumped to my feet spinning around to face him.

"Sorry but I'm not coming with you." My grey-blue eyes narrowed as I glared at the Nobody before me. He had bright red hair, and acid green eyes with reverse teardrop tattoos under them.

"Tch, I see how it is." His eyebrow rose as he noticed my choker. "What the hell?" I chuckled at his confused expression. He immediately narrowed his eyes again. "What's so funny, girl?"

"Excuse me, I have a name and it's _not_ girl…Nobody." I growled.

"So do I and it's not Nobody. It's Axel; A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" I rolled my eyes at his catchphrase.

"And mines Sori get _that_ memorized Nobody." I smirked.

"Oh don't worry I will." He sneered and disappeared. "You are coming with me!" He yelled grabbing me from behind.

"Not on your life!" I yelled back, trying pull his arm from around my neck. "What do you want with me anyway!?!?" The only response I got was the sound of a corridor of darkness opening behind me. I instantly knew he was trying to RTC. **(A\N For those of you who haven't played 358/2 Days, RTC means Return to the Castle) **"Let go of me!" I yelled struggling even more. _I'm not going to the World That Never Was! I refuse to go!_

"And let you fall into the darkness? I don't think so…well at least not yet anyway." Was the only answer I got. Black faded to white as we left the corridor and appeared in the Castle That Never Was.

"VIII, why have you kidnapped a Somebody?" It was a voice I'd know anywhere, the voice of the Superior's lap dog, Saïx.

"Axel let go of me!" I screamed, "Let me go so I can kill you!" Yep I was mad, beyond mad actually, I was furious.

"If that's true I don't think I will." He smirked which only ticked me off more. _If I could I would so go berserk on him._ "And to answer your question I thought I'd bring her in for questioning, she's the only one to survive her world's destruction and something tells me she knows something that would useful to us."

* * *

Hee hee first fan fic and I have to have a cliffy. Sorry if that was short I'll update probaly tomorrow. Review to tell me how you like it even though I'll still update anyway. I'm addicted to this so it doesn't matter (Chapters 1-4 already written and all of that in 2 days XD). I would still like to know how you like it though.

**(1)**- Kefka is the main villain in Final Fantasy VI (he's a clown, literally) who likes to run away to keep from being pwned. (What a baby)

See ya,

Redsiree


	2. Ch II Escape from Organization XIII

I'm back! Thanks for all the alerts and reviews! You make the author happy, happy author=quicker updates.

**Sori** **(tied so she won't kill Axel)**-Happy author also means Axel's death.

**Me**- Sorry but I need him in the story so you can't kill him here.

**Axel**- Cool the author loves me! (Hugs author)

**Me-**(pulls out taser) Get off and do the disclaimer.

**Axel**-Why me?

**Me**-'cuz I don't wanna plus _I'm_ the one with the taser.

**Axel**- Redsiree doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, the Organization or the idiots at the end of the chapter.

**Me**-AXEL!!!

**Axel (ignoring author)**-She does own Sori and everything you don't recognize.

**Sori- **Remember what I said earler.

**Me (can't reply because I was curently being violent)**

**Sori**- Oh well on with the story!

Reply to reviews

_Volixia669_-I know I hate that and dialog that's all in one paragraph. It's so annoying and bugs the crap out of me. -.- Oh and thanks for the shadow (it took me till now to realize what you meant -.-`) plushie.

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_-Your review made me laugh so congrats on that. XD Sori really wants to but is a little…tied up at the moment. XD You'll see what I mean later.

Wow no one asked about the Shadow that had commit suicide last chapter? I'm impressed, I was expecting at least one review about that, but oh well.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_**Nobodies Talking"**_

'_**You'll see who this is later'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Chapter II-Escape from Organization XIII**_

"VIII, tie the girl up." Xemnas sounded bored, "Lets see if you're correct." In a matter of minutes I was tied to a chair despite my struggling and constant death threats. Mixed heartless and nobodies appeared around me to make sure that I didn't run at the first opportunity. _Man I hate it when people seem to know what I'm planning._ I glared at the heartless,_ well if it worked once…_ I had a plan now all I needed was a distraction. What I got and how soon I got it I wasn't expecting at all.

"Hey dudes and dudette," Guess who said that, "What's going on here?" _Now!_

"Attack the Organization (and cut my ropes while you're at it)!" I yelled, the heartless instantly obeyed and during the confusion I slipped out through the unlocked door. _Pfft, what idiots leaving the door unlocked._ I ran down random hallways avoiding the revived nobodies.** (A/N I have no idea how that happened and I'm the **_**author**_**!!!)** After what seemed like forever I made it out the Castle and into the Dark City. _Sorry Axel I'll be back to kill you later._

I didn't stop at all until Memory's Skyscraper where I had to catch my breath. _Did I lose them? I hope so._ "So it seems our little Somebody can control Heartless." Someone called from the top of the Skyscraper their voice emotionless. _Axel._ "If you were trying to get us to leave you alone then you utterly failed in that regard." _I have to get out of here _now_!!!_ "Don't try to run away, you won't get very far." _I need something, _anything,_ someway to get far away._ "You should be happy. The Superior has taken an interest in you, just as long as you come back." _Ahh Manse-Xemnas! _I surprised even myself by laughing.

"You didn't honestly think I would come willingly did you?" _Oh crud, acting like Larxene, _not _good!!!_ "If you did than you're dumber than you look and you look pretty dumb to start with." **(A/N The first one to correctly guess what Final Fantasy character she's acting like wins a really big cookie and gets a shout-out next chapter)**Even if I wanted to I couldn't stop insuting him, it was almost like something else had taken over. _That's what you get for kidnapping me! _Black caught my eye and I looked down to see my heartless charm glowing. _Oh no! The darkness is trying to take over!_ "I'm not going to Mans-Xemnas." I smirked, "Goodbye!" With that I turned and ran soon making it to the Alley to the Between. _Why did I say that! I'm so dead…but not before Axel is!_ I summoned the darkness threatening to take over into my hand. I held it in front of me opening a Corridor of Darkness (no idea how I learned to do that) to the one place I would be safe…Destiny Islands.

* * *

I appeared on the play island in the Secret Place. It was empty-thank goodness-and looked exactly like it had in the game. I crawled through the opening into the bright afternoon sunlight. _I hope they don't see me._ Looking to the Paopu Islet I was relieved to see that they weren't there…instead they were…heading this way. _Oh crap, they're going to see me!_

"Hey who's that?" A certain spiky haired brunette asked the red-haired girl and the silver headed boy beside him. A pair of aqua eyes landed on me.

"I don't know but they smell like the darkness." I sweatdropped, _Its times like this I _really _hate that._ "Who are you?" It was more of a demand than a question and instead of faceing probaly the most suspisious person of _anyone_ who smelt like the darkness, I ran through the waterfall and to the shack. Even though I hated it I seemed to be doing a lot of running away lately. I didn't get very far as I was tackled by nobodies that had appeared out of no where.

"Ugh, get off me!" I yelled annoyed. These stupid things wouldn't leave me alone.

"**Not until you come with us."** I blinked. _Did I just hear nobodies and _understand _them?_

"Get off me! I'm not coming with you!" I yelled from under the Dusks that had dog-piled me forgetting the others couldn't understand them. There was a bright flash of light and once it disappeared the nobodies had disapeared, the reason was a keyblade in my hand that even when under them they seemed terrified of. I rolled over my free hand going to my choker…I only felt one charm, the one I'd designed, the others must had turned into a keychain for my new keyblade. _Great now I have no way of telling when my darkness is trying to take over._

I stood looking at where the Dusks had been a moment before breaking from my trance. "Uhh…bye now!" with that I resumed my flight to the shack. This time instead of being tackled by Dusks I was tackled by a hyperactive brunette. _I love my life. Getting randomly tackled rocks..._You know it's bad when even your_ thoughts_ are sarcastic.

"Ugh…Sora, get your spiky butt off me!" No sooner had I spoken than I realized my mistake, _Oh crap how am I going to talk my way out of this?_ I was saved the awkward questions of the Destiny Islanders by a sudden wave of dizziness that made it impossible for me to pay attention to anything else causeing my keyblade to vanish.

'_**Nice job, you might have just told them that you were being chased by the Organization and can control the Heartless for all the good that did.' **_A voice spoke in my mind, one that wasn't mine. _**'Now you will never be trusted, not even by the keyblade bearer, Sora'**_

"Wh-what?" I stuttered rubbing my forehead trying to get rid of the creepy voice. "What are you talking about?"

'_**Humph, what's the matter? To stupid to know when you'll be rejected? You'd have better luck joining us.'**_ This voice was starting to get _really_ annoying. _**'Plus your powers will be put to better use on our side than on theirs'**_ Whoever this was they were starting to sound a lot like Maleficent, what with their talk of the darkness and light.

"Sorry but I'd rather die than join you." I growled under my breath. I was answered by a fresh wave of pain.

'_**That can be arranged.'**_ It whispered dripping venom. It was then I realized who was doing this,

"Zexion," I growled, "Leave me alone!"

'_**Sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that.'**_ More pain rolled through my body leaving me barely conscious._** 'That's right let the darkness in…'**_ With that Zexion's voice left my mind and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I'm really dishing out the cliffys aren't I? Oh well, R&R please.

Redsiree


	3. Ch III Darkness falls

Hello everyone! Unfortunately no one guessed right (only one person guessed but I decided to cancel it anyway) but it was pretty hard-and it was a character I didn't even know existed until Dissidia-but anyway it was a villain from FF IX who _really_ acts like Larxene, Shantotto, I don't really blame you for not getting it.

**Axel**-You're just saying that. You just wanted to stump them.

**Me**-Did I ask you? No, now shut up.

**Sori (still tied)**-Wow, someone's not very happy.

**Axel**-That's just because I beat her.

**Me**-LIAR!!! I _so_ beat you!

**Axel**-In your dreams maybe but in real life no.

**Me**-*screams at how inflated his ego is plus the fact he is a video game character.* Sori do the disclaimer before I kill Axel.

**Sori**-*sighs* Whatever, Redsiree does not own Kingdom Hearts if she did Xion, Roxas, (maybe) Axel and Zexion would still be alive. The rest she could care less about.

Replies to reviews,

_Volixia669_- So am I (kinda), I used to be an Axel fangirl but that was before_ this_.

_ShadowApple_- Glad you like it but one thing, isn't it _supposed_ to be funny? It _is _humor after all.

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_-Same thing to Shadow, it's supposed to be funny but I'm glad everyone agrees with me about that. _All_ the Organization is back, _including_ Xion and Roxas. Axel's going to get it either from me in these A/Ns *points up* or Sori in the story, Mansex included.

Thanks for the reviews, you guys (or girls) _really _make me laugh, especially Sayonara. XD

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Ch. III-Darkness falls and the journey starts again**_

"--wonder what happened. She was fine before and then the next thing we knew she'd passed out."

"Sora hugged her too hard."

"It wasn't me!"

The first thing I heard as I regained consciousness was the sound of the people from before arguing. _Ugh what happened?_

"Whatever Sora, we all know you did it." _Sora, why does that name sound so familiar? ...Oh yeah, I'm in Kingdom Hearts._

"IT WASN'T ME!!! You should have heard all the things she was saying! It was creepy, like she was talking to someone only she could hear!"

"Whatever it was it made her smell more like the darkness than before." I groaned opening my eyes. The kids from before were watching me, argument forgotten.

"You're awake!" The girl said happily, _too_ happily.

"No duh, otherwise my eyes wouldn't be open." I retorted rolling my eyes.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The silver-haired boy countered rolling _his _eyes. _Oh it's _on_!_

"What wouldn't you to if your world was destroyed before your very eyes, ran away from people who are _supposed_ to be _dead_, had to use a Corridor of Darkness to get away from said people, appeared on a different world, got glomped by Nobodies _and_ hyperactive keybearers, and then had a villain take control of your mind?!?! Don't you think I've got a _reason_ to be mad?!?! If you don't then why don't you go climb back under the rock you've been living under and leave. Me. _ALONE_!!!" I ended up yelling, idiots annoyed the crap out of me.

No one spoke for a few minutes allowing me time to somewhat calm down.

"Uhh…? What's your name?" Sora asked cautiously trying to keep me from exploding like that again.

"Sori," I said putting on a calm mask. "My name is Sori. Where am I?" _This better not be one of Zexion's illusions._ Sora sighed in relief that I wasn't yelling anymore.

"We're in the Gummi Ship." _What an _original _name._

"Where are we _going_?" I countered smirking. _He probaly has no idea where we're going._

"Uhh…W--well since all of the w--worlds we visited h--have disappeared we're g--going to a new one." I raised my eyebrow at his stuttering. "M--Midgar, ever heard of it?"

"Yes I think so." _Hmm…Is it the Final Fantasy VII version or the Advent Children version._ "How long 'till we get there?"

"About 10 minutes." The silverette, Riku answered. "Oh and will you stop with the fangs, Sora looks about ready to pee his pants."

"Fangs? I don't have fangs." _O…kay? This is starting to creep me out._

"Yes you do. If you don't believe me go look for yourself." I rolled my eyes. _Whatever._

Kairi pointed me to a conveniently placed mirror and I shrugged going over to it. I screamed at what I saw. Instead of normal human canines I had inch long fangs. My hair was black and arrow straight instead of chocolate brown and wavy. My eyes were dark purple with traces of black (probably a sign of the darkness) instead of being gray blue. _What else changed? Clothes probaly. _Sure enough I was wearing a light purple tank top with one of the spagetti straps falling down my arm and cut off a few inches above my belly button, dark blue jeans that partly covered up black high-heeled boots, an elbow-length white fingerless glove on my left arm and a black one that barely reached my wrist on my right. None of it anywhere near what I was wearing when my world was distroyed. _Urgh...WHO WAS THE PERVERT THAT HAD THE NERVE TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES!!!_ "…By your reaction I'd say you don't look like that normally." Kairi hesitantly observed.

"Believe me I'm not a vampire." I said glaring at nothing in particular. "Err…at least I wasn't on my homeworld." Sora was about to answer but was cut off by a message over the intercom.

"WE ARE APROACHING DESTINATION--MIDGAR--WE WILL ARRIVE IN T MINUS TWO MINUTES." The robotic voice blared repeating the message.

"That was quick." Sora stated I knew exactly what he was thinking from his expression and the fact I was thinking the same thing. _A little too quick. _We followed him out to the control room to see Midgar completely fill the screen.

"WE ARE APROACHING DESTINATION--MIDGAR--WE WILL ARRIVE IN T MINUS TWO SECONDS." The voice blared. We didn't even have time to scream before the ship crash-landed.

* * *

I know there's not much here, this was basically a filer chapter…and a reason that there's an auto-pilot that _stops _the ship _before_ entering the atmosphere…plus why Sora should put the ship _on_ that when he leaves the room for extended periods of time. -_-`


	4. Ch IV Remnants love to ruin people's day

Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is late but I was gone all day. -_-`Enjoy the late update.

**Sori**- WHAT!!! I'M A VAMPIRE NOW!!!

**Me**- Yeah my OC's have a bad habit of being turned into random things. ._.` They never stay human with me around.

**Axel**- I think that suits you.

**Zexion**- Shut up before she really _does _kill you…on second thought go annoy the main character and leave me be.

**Axel**- What? When the hell did you get here?

**Me**- Last chapter.

**Sori**- Curse you reborn nobodies! This is all your fault.

**Me**- Please ignore the murderous vampire.

Replies to reviews

_Angie-ange_- Lol, O.O indeed. Yay brownies! (shortest reply ever)

_Volixia669_-Lol, I like the way you think even if you _do _talk too much. Jk. See below for why she looks like a hot vampire chick. : D

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_-What is he? Some strange form of vampire? XD Actually they were talking about the way she 'suddenly' passed out but that works too. XD fairy-wannabe? LOL!

Wow everyone's talking about her being a vampire it seems like. Let me clear some things up,

I-(Kingdom Hearts is taking over my mind!) Her outfit I came up with while drawing her and I liked it so I kept it.

II-She doesn't sparkle or shine or anything that involves sunlight, she's immune to it.

III-Her fangs sometimes disappear based on whether that world has vampires or not.

IV-Her vampire ability is being able to tell everything about a person that she meets. (extremely useful for interviews)

V-She can tell if people are lying through an increased heart rate if they are.

She was bitten at an early age (she's 16 now) but the transformaton doesn't take place until something tragic occurs and aparently watching your world disapear counts as something tragic. She hid the memory in the deapths of her heart until she totally forgot about it so she has no idea why she's like this.

This world I split because of how long this chapter is. The next is _**The Nightmare Returns**_. Shouldn't be too long but we'll see. Oh well on with the chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Ch. IV-Remnants just love to ruin people's day**_

I woke to a pain in my side. _Ugh…déjà vu. What's up with people kicking me?_ I groaned mentally rolling my eyes. The kicking stopped momentarily. "Hey, Brother, look what I found!" _'Brother'? What's up with these people? ...Wait a minute…'Brother'! _My eyes shot open as I was kicked once more. I saw 3 silver-haired boys looking down at me, the only difference between them was one had short hair, one shoulder-length, and the last had hair that went half way down his back.

"A girl? What's she doing here?" The leader, the one with shoulder-length hair spoke and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out like a five-year old. Instead I sat up glaring at him. The short-haired boy pulled me off the ground.

"Answer Brother!" He growled at me but I ignored him.

"No, I don't think I will. Plus he wasn't even talking to me in the first place." I spoke emotionless not bothering to look at him or any of the others.

"Where is Mother?" The leader spoke once more. _Mother? Doesn't he mean Jenova?_ "Tell us where she is."

"Sorry but I don't know where your mom is." I lied. _Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, you are so stupid to have lost 'her' in the first place._

"Tell us where she is!" Yazoo the long-haired Remnant--as I called them--growled pointing his gun at where I hung in Loz's grip. "Or we'll make you."

"Yazoo!" Kadaj glared at his 'brother'. "Stop, we may need her to get Mother back." _What so I'm just a bargaining tool? A payment to get worthless Jenova cells! I should just bite Loz and get out of here. Or I could use a Corridor of Darkness and risk another run in with the Organization. No I don't think I want to do that._

"Let me go or you'll be sorry." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry girl but you're not leaving." _Humph, the Organization said the same thing and look what happened. _Loz dropped me on the ground only to drag me along behind him holding my wrist with an iron grip.

We made it to the motorcycles and I was sat behind Kadaj so the other two could make sure I didn't 'fall off'. _Man I hate people who seem to be able to read my mind._ I held on as the ground disappeared behind me. They were heading to a forest of long-dead trees, so dead they were white. _We're going to the forgotten city, but_ why_?_

It didn't take very long to get there and soon I was pulled off by Loz, man I hated how strong he was, held me in front of a small lake as Kadaj waded in on the other side. His very presence seemed to turn the water black. "Do as I do." He commanded taking a handful of the black water and drinking it.

"Are you crazy? No way am I going to drink _that_!" I yelled stepping away from the water's edge. He rolled his eyes motioning to the other two. Loz pushed me into where the water was waist deep and started trying to pry my mouth open. I gritted my teeth locking my jaw. There was _no_ way I was going to drink that tainted water.

Loz pushed me under and when I bobbed back up gasping for air he grabbed my now-open mouth holding it that way as Yazoo poured some of the black water in that I held in my cheeks until I spit it in Yazoo's face.

"What did I say? I'm _not _drinking that tainted water." I said simply, Loz growled and hit me on the back of the head so hard I collapsed his grip unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up I was being carried by a guy wearing all black except for a tattered red cape and a metal claw on his left arm. He had long black hair and red eyes. he was talking to 3 teens, one with spiky brown hair, another that looked like Kadaj and a girl with red hair.

"Kadaj's group?" the silver-haired boy asked, continuinga conversation with the man holding me that had obviously went on when I was unconscious.

"Remnants of the nightmare Sephiroth." He answered. "If they wanted to they could recreate him."_ Sephiroth…why does that sound so familiar? _**(A/N Loz hit her so hard she got amnesia)**

"Recreate Sephiroth?" The brunette asked confused, "Why would he need to be recreated?" At this point I tuned out the conversation lost in my own thoughts.

_Who was this Sephiroth? Why does his name sound so familiar? _A voice ended my train of thought.

'_**I leave you alone for a day and you get amnesia? You're useless!'**_ It spoke clearly annoyed. _**'Well I suppose it's not all your fault, after all those Remnants helped.'**_ I was quite confused, what was up with the sudden change in mood?_**'I'll help you regain your memories as long as you swear to keep our existence a secret from those annoying keybearers.'**_ I gave a tiny nod and all the sudden the things that I had forgotten played like an old movie stuck in fast forward. It went so fast it gave me a headache but soon it was over. _**'Do not forget your promise.'**_ The voice, Zexy's, commanded as I re-opened my eyes.

"Kadaj, what _is_he?" Sora was saying.

"I'd rather not know." Vincent answered, watching me. Something about the way he was looking at me reminded me of what Zexion had said, _**'Do not forget your promise.'**_

"Will you _please_ stop looking at me like that?" I asked annoyed. "And will you _put me down_? Its not like I'm paralyzed or anything." I could tell by the look on Sora's face what he was thinking, _'Yay, Sori is back to normal!'_I sighed as I was put down and immedetly glomped by him. _This is going to be a long day._**(A/N You have _no_ idea)**

* * *

A few minutes later Sora, Riku, Kairi and I were pushing through the crowd around the monument celebrating meteor-fall--though why they celebrated something that almost killed them I'll never know--trying to reach the Remnants that stood behind the controlled kids. We were half-way through when Guard Dogs **(A/N I think that's what they're called)** appeared out of no where and started performing what I called crowd control, which basically means attacking all the mad parents. The Remnants started to pull on chains wrapped around the monument but were cut off by a voice,

"And what are we up to?" Everyone who was not running around screaming or rescuing kids turned to face a red-haired man and a bald black man. _Reno and Rude, right on cue._

"We know Mother is here." Yazoo answered simply motioning to the monument.

"Oh yeah?" Rude countered.

"Yeah this, uh…thing…monument thing, Shin-Ra made it." Loz sounded like he had no idea what he was saying, which was probally true.

"Oh no, you're just too smart." Reno taunted.

"Except you're wrong." Rude added.

"And wherever she is we just don't know." He continued. Yazoo said something that ticked Reno off and he attacked, but from where I was the screaming covered it up.

Suddenly a beam of light shot at the sky stopping some of the parents and the four of us who watched as something seemed to fall from the sky. _Oh crap! Kadaj summoned Bahamut SIN!_"Guys get out of the way!" I yelled to my companions who were watching Bahamut materialize. "That dragon is trying to _kill _us!" **(A/N I'm not even going to try to describe Bahamut SIN)** Said dragon had landed on the monument and was doing a good job of scaring people away.

Reno hit Rude with his gun thing--on accident of course--as he caught sight of the giant dragon,** (A/N The gun is a freaking pipe with a handle) **and nearly killed him with it running away._ Nice Reno, real nice. Leave someone else to deal with the dragon while you run away. This is why I hate Turks._Yazoo and Loz had ignored the dragon knowing it wasn't attacking them and now chased after the fleeing Turks.

"Is it after us?" Reno yelled at Rude who carried two kids under his arms while he only carried one.

"I'm not looking." Rude answered as the Destiny Islanders ran _towards_ the king of dragons instead of _away_, I facepalmed running after them._Pfft. What morons. Why do I go along with them anyway?_

'_**Yeah, why **_**do **_**you when it's oblivious they'll be the death of you?'**_ I rolled my eyes.

_When I need your help I'll beat it out of you._I'd now reached the keybearers who were whacking it until it started to ascend. _Double crap, hurry your spiky butt up and kill it Cloud!_

I heard a 'manly' scream and looked over just in time to be flattened by the Turks. "C-can't b-breathe!" I gasped. Believe me they were heaver than they looked _especially_ when you were being crushed by them. I heard a grunted 'sorry' and they helped me back up.

Yazoo glared death at me and in response I summoned my keyblade.

"Sorry but I've no interest in your little 'reunion'. Personally I'd rather watch you cry for 'Mother' as she is," I made a show of searching for the right word, "disposed of." I knew I was being a sadist but I could care less. They had gotten me mad and when that happened I tended to hold a grudge and make the one who did that pay for crossing me. "Oh and whenever you're done wasting your magic, I could use some help over here!" I called to my friends who were trying (and failing) to hit Bahamut SIN with magic and had been abandoned by the Turks, plus I was surrounded by the Remnants.

"Oh sorry!" Sora yelled back. _Why do I even bother? ...Deja vu. _I rolled my eyes.

"What's the matter? Do you have your friends fight your battles for you?" Yazoo taunted and I grinned evilly as a neo shadow appeared behind him without my prompting.

"If you like living I suggest you look behind you." I smirked and then groaned as Sora pointed out the obvious.

"Heartless!" he yelled causing me to facepalm. _No duh. Man he is _such_ an idiot sometimes._There was a really loud crash and I looked over my shoulder to see Bahamut SIN disappearing._ Well that was quick..._

While I was distracted Loz rammed his…whatever that thing is into my back. I heard the blaring of motorcycles as I collapsed. _Cloud is chasing the Remnants._

Sora killed the neo shadow and then ran to where I was laying paralyzed. "Sori are you okay?" Kairi asked genuinely concerned.

I sat up paralysis gone. "Yeah I'm fine, but now I know what it's like to be taised and man does it hurt." They laughed and helped me up.

"Yo Sora!" Someone yelled, "Get your friends and get the hell on before we leave you!" _Cid, do you _ever_ shut up?_

"Let's go before gramps gets mad." I laughed following the others.

* * *

After this the choices of worlds are, (what world it is-world name (extra))

Legend of Zelda-Hyrule (Twilight Princess version)

Vampire Knight-Cross Acadamy (vampire manga)

Twilight Series-Forks (Eclipse most likely)

Castle Oblivion-??? (yep just had to do that)

The contest will run for as long as they're in Midgar if no one votes by the time it's over I'll chose one. I take anonymous reviews just type your username so I know no one is trying to vote more than once.


	5. Ch V The Nightmare Returns

Hey everyone, the contest will continue for the rest of today and all of tomorrow, but the current leader is…Hyrule. Don't forget to read Ch IV before this or you'll have no idea what's going on.

**Axel**- you don't sound very happy.

**Me**- Oh really? ***sarcasm*** I thought I was all butterflies and rainbows.

**Axel**- and I thought _I _was sarcastic.

**Sori**- Ignore Axel he's a moron--

**Axel**- Hey--

**Sori *ignoring Axel***- just tell us what's--

**Me- **on with the story!

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Ch. V-The Nightmare Returns**_

The airship was _huge_, a lot bigger than you would think until you were actually _on _it, plus it had a glass floor that you could see through. Boy do I feel sorry for Yuffie.

Cloud was in the ruined church in the destroyed Sector 5 Slums along with Kadaj.** (A/N Ahh the things you learn when playing the game)** Of course all of Midgar-the city not the world-was destroyed. When they burst out Cloud was in pursuit as usual. _Let's just hope he can keep up._

Kadaj reached the-partially destroyed-Shin-Ra Headquarters a few minutes before Cloud and spent his time waiting for him. After Cloud combined his many swords into one he stepped forward to Kadaj who stood on an outcropping above him. "Brother, I'm with her at last!" Kadaj yelled to the blonde below him. _I'm surprised I can hear this. If I was human I definitely wouldn't._

"So what's going to happen now?" Cloud asked simply.

Kadaj laughed, "Mother's going to tell me."

"I guess a Remnant wouldn't really know."

"So what if I'm a puppet," Kadaj said as his hand started to glow, "Once upon a time…you were to!" And so began the battle with neater being able to land a blow, Kadaj had speed while Cloud had experience and strength.

Cid pulled the airship in behind Cloud who ignored it. "Cloud I got the materia!" Yuffie called like he could hear her.

"Yo Cid park this thing." Barrett said obviously wanting some of the action.

"Shut up, you want off then jump. Get of my back." Cid answered, _what's his problem?_

"He can handle this alone," Everyone looked over at the sound of Vincent's voice, "Kadaj is a Remnant of Sephiroth, think of him as a sort of larva form."

"Larva, you mean he's an insect?!?!" Yuffie's response made me facepalm.

"Yuffie," I groaned. Everyone had been 'formally introduced' so no one thought it was weird that I knew her name.

"Lassie shut your yap." Cait Sith said pushing down on Red XIII's--who he was riding on--head. Red XIII growled in response.

"He said the punk's going to become Sephiroth." Cid clarified.

"Vincent, does Cloud know…about Kadaj?" Tifa asked.

"One would think." Was the answer.

"Then we won't. It's his fight now."

"What, I don't get it. Why can't we help out?" Yuffie asked annoyed.

"This is man talk." Cid answered simply.

"Sexist, sexist!!!" She yelled back.

"I told ya lass, shut your trap!" Cait Sith countered.

"Men don't get it ether." Barrett said shaking his head.

"2 years ago," Tifa cut Yuffie off as she was about to say something. "Think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle. It's only been a couple years, but he already lost it, but Cloud has found it again." I glanced at the keybearers out of the corner of my eye to see that they looked extremely confused. _I'm probably going to have to fill them in later._

"Humph, he's got ten minutes." Barrett said simply.

"That Cloud's a royal pain in the butt, like always." Yuffie stated looking back to the battle.

"Cloud is Cloud." Tifa answered smiling. With that the airship pulled away. _Nice Cid, real nice. Now we won't see Sephiroth lose._

'_**I've waited and now I want to know, who is Sephiroth?'**_ I mentally groaned,

_Great, you're back. I was enjoying having my mind to myself._

'_**Very funny,'**_ his voice dripped with sarcasm. _**'You know as I do that until you join us the Superior will never let me leave you alone.'**_

_Oh, so you're only doing this because you have to huh?_

'_**No duh, you didn't think I was **_**enjoying**_** this did you?'**_

_Maybe you like annoying people but don't want to admit it._

'_**Oh yes, I just **_**love**_** to annoy vampires. Tell me who this person is or I will never leave you alone.'**_

_Sephiroth is--_the thought was cut short as the ship started to shake like it was being affected by a 5.0 earthquake. "Wha--what's going on?! Cid, does this happen often?"

"Hell no, #%& doesn't ^!*($& happen often! That #^% Sephiroth is $&^*% with the *&^#% ship!" **(A/N this is fan fiction, I can make Cid cuss if I want to)** Sora and Kairi's eyes were wide at Cid's colorful vocabulary while Riku just raised his eyebrow; my face was emotionless and bored. **(A/N is that an emotion?)** "#% )*&%&% %%^# ~# #%# ^$&#%^, !$^%$ *%^& $( ) %#%!!!" At this point I tuned him out rolling my eyes. It was obvious he was going to go on for a while.

The clouds turned dark and One-Winged Angel **(A/N Sephiroth's theme) **started to play in my mind which I quickly cut off. _Sephy's back._

'_**Sephy?'**_

_Sephiroth…he's been revived by Kadaj. Sephiroth is Cloud's rival, an ex-hero who is now trying to destroy the world._ I watched as darkness fell slowly to the ground from those clouds. _He is the reason Midgar is in ruins and Shin-Ra is on our side. He is the cause of the sickness that kills many people, geostigma._

'**Ex**_**-hero?'**_

_Everyone used to love him but ever since he went insane everyone hates him._ We stood in silence (yes even Cid), watching the figures in the distance fight. It didn't take long until the Shin-Ra headquarters started to crumble. And a few minutes later was destroyed completely. After what seemed to be forever for all watching sunlight broke through the clouds and I repeated the conversation from when Sephiroth disappeared in my mind,

"_Go back to where you belong, in my memories." Cloud says looking up at where Sephiroth was_

"_I will…_never_ be a memory." Sephiroth answers then wraps his single black wing around himself and gives up Kadaj's body._

* * *

After this updates will be slower because this is the last chapter I have already wrote plus I have to give you time for the poll.


	6. Ch VI A New Kind of Darkness

Sorry for those of you who thought last chapter was boring, I was in a bad mood and when that happens my chapters suck. Hyrule wins by 3 votes, Vampire Knight is in second with 1 vote.

**A****xel**- your chapters always suck

**Me**- You should know better than to insult the author.

**Sori**-_Should_ is the key word there

**Zexion**- shut up all three of you!

Replies to reviews-

_Volixia669_- It's ok a lot of people didn't. Final Fantasy VII, and it's from a _movie_ not a game. It's called Final Fantay VII Advent Children. Vampire Knight is what it's called not vampire acadmy. Try playing FF VII and you'll see just how much he cusses.

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_- They _are_ momma's boys and I think they're just plain annoying. Aparently yes, mostly Sora though. XD LOL! So true. Maybe, after all he does look like them. This really made me laugh! You want Aido thrown out a window? By who, Yuki, Zero, Kaname or Sori? When they get there I'll be sure to do that XD

_**

* * *

****This is just a dream**_

_**Ch. VI-A New Kind of Darkness**_

With Sephiroth defeated Cid pulled the ship back in…just in time to see Cloud get shot by Yazoo. Somehow Cloud was still able to fight despite that and attacked. The remaining Remnants used their materia trying to stop him but only succeeded in causing an explosion.

All eyes were glued on the place he'd been a moment before the same unspoken questions going through everyone's mind, _'What happened? Is Cloud going to be okay?'_

A few days later the Gummi Ship had been rebuilt and Cloud had survived with only scratches. The keyhole had also been sealed (it was one of Sephiroth's feathers) and we were--finally--leaving. "I don't #$&* want to have to &^$# fix this ^% again so none of you let &^$ Sora #%$& drive." Cid said glaring at the spiky brunette and I stifled a giggle. Sora getting cussed out was hilarious from my point of view.

"Bye Cid!" Sora yelled oblivious to the fact he was being cussed out and with that the ship lifted into space. I bit my lip trying to keep from laughing as Riku pushed Sora off the pilot's chair and took over.

"Sorry Sora but you heard Cid." Riku smirked at the keybearer picking himself off the floor and I nearly lost it. Kairi piped up for the first time in a while,

"Where are we going next?" She asked saving him some embarrassment.

"Some place called Hyrule; we'll get there in 10 hours." Riku answered emotionlessly.

_Hyrule, _**(A/N She's only played Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask so she has no idea what's going to happen)** _as in?_

"Man this thing is slow." I grumbled under my breath then louder, "What are we supposed till we get there? Embarrassing Sora will get old after a while," I heard a 'hey!' from the direction of the floor and smirked. "As surprising as that may seem coming from me given how much I like tormenting him." He paled as I flashed my fangs at him.

"Sori," Kairi said amused, "Don't make him pee himself, those _are _his only clothes after all and we don't want the ship to smell." I couldn't hold it any longer, I started laughing.

"Notice you don't say anything him going around with wet pants." I laughed.** (A/N I'm skipping to a few minutes before they get there)**

The autopilot stopped the ship and I broke out of my thoughts. "Let's go." Sora said happily--he could never stay mad for long, probably the affects of going around for 2 years with Disney characters--and in a matter of seconds the Gummi Ship was empty.

* * *

We appeared in a large field a city covered by a pyramid on one side a forest on the other and a black wall with strange symbols in front of us. "What the--?" I stopped as I heard footsteps behind me. The others must have heard it to because we turned summoning our keyblades simultaneously.

A green clad warrior was behind us and held his hands in an 'I'm-not-an-enemy' position. **(A/N sorry but I'm not going to make Link unable to talk)** "Hold on, who are you?" My friends looked to me and I shrugged, _'don't ask me I'm as lost as you are'_ I mouthed, Sora, always friendly, introduced us.

"Who are _you _and what's with the Darkness behind us?" I asked motioning to the black wall.

"Eee hee hee, you mean the Curtain of Twilight?" A form detached itself from the teen's shadow. It looked like an imp with something on its head.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled as I facepalmed.

"Shut the hell up moron!" I yelled back still facepalming.

"Eee hee hee, I like you already." The imp laughed, "I'm Midna and wolfy here is Link. I have no idea what a 'heartless' is but I'm sure I'm not one."

"Midna, I'm not a wolf." Link answered rolling his eyes like she did this all the time.

"Not currently you mean." Midna floated over to the 'Curtain of Twilight'…but was stopped by a fireball from a Crimson Jazz.

"_That's_ a Heartless." Kairi said re-summoning her keyblade which I called, Purest of Heart even though I didn't know the real name. My own keyblade, a pure white one with teeth in the shape of a crescent moon with a crystal between the points called Light of the Darkness, appeared without my prompting. _It just _has _to be my least favorite heartless ever, doesn't it?_

It didn't take long to defeat the heartless that had appeared and soon Midna was back to doing what she was doing before…which was pulling all of us into the Twilight.

* * *

I need ideas for what animals the keybearers will turn into, a wolf is already taken by Link. This was more of a filler chapter, in the next one an Organization XIII member appears.


	7. Ch VII Being Chosen by Goddesses Sucks

Sorry about the late update. My account was being a jerk. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you gave me suggestions I hadn't even thought of. -_-` School is killing my brain, *throws _Romeo and Juliet _against the wall_._* Here is what I decided to use and my original ideas for them to become,

Sori- Fox (Panther was what I originally thought)

Sora-Lion (Lion)

Riku-Husky (Dog or half-dog, half-wolf)

Kairi-Bird (Bird or horse)

**Sori**- A _fox!!!!!! _What were you thinking!!!!!!!! I'd be a better panther.

**Me**-Shut up. _I'm _the author not you. Would you rather I made you a ferret like someone wanted me to?

**Sori**-...

**Me**- Sure go Lexaeus on me. That's going to do a whole lot of good. *sarcasm*

**Sori**-……………………………………………………………….

**Lexaeus**-................................................................................................................................................................................................

Replies to reviews

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_- You don't know how many times I laughed. Yeah, Cloud's practically mute. XD Well if you were stuck with them for two years straight wouldn't you be? As much as I'd like to do that Riku would probably kill me if I did, dead author = no updates. How about a water-loving lion instead?

_Sleepihead_- New reviewer, nice name that so describes me in the morning…or would zombie be better? XD _Ferret?!?!_Sori would kill me, a vampire is supposed to be something that strikes fear in the heart of others…a ferret is not what I would consider scary.

_Volixia669_-I played it on the PS2 so it _should_ work. Where have you been? He's _always_ grumpy.

_**

* * *

**_

This is just a dream

_**Ch. VII-Being Chosen by Goddesses Sucks**_

Saying the transformation into an animal was painful was an understatement. Try having your skin ripped away, dipped in acid, put back on, repeated several times, and _then_ you would understand what I mean. _Ugh, man that hurt, I'm just glad it's over now._ I opened one eye to see…a silver snout in my face. "Whoa!" I screamed sitting up. I glanced down into a nearby 'lake' (truth was it was hardly more than a giant puddle) to see dark purple eyes with traces of black set in orange fur that covered the top half of my face, white fur covered the bottom half, and an orange and white shout.

"Eee hee hee, what's wrong Foxy?" Midna's already-familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Can't recognize yourself or your friends?" _Foxy? What the hell?_

'_**You've been turned into a fox.'**_I can always count on Zexy to answer things I _didn't even ask him_.

_Did I ask you? No, now shut up._I spun around to face…a black and white imp with blue markings on her arms and legs, a helmet thing that covered one of her blood red eyes, with bright orange hair that was held in a ponytail. "Imp, what's going on here? Why are we animals?" I heard Riku's voice behind me but it sounded different

I turned to see a silver husky, a lion cub with spiky hair, a reddish brown bird (don't know how that's _possible_) and a dark gray and white wolf with a symbol on his forehead and the back of his neck tinted green. "I'm _not_an imp!" Midna growled.

"Oh _really_? Then why do you look like one?" I countered my soprano voice a little higher than usual. Midna yelled something incoherent and I smirked.

"You've been chosen by the goddesses to stop someone from taking over the world." The wolf said rolling its blue eyes. "The Twilightdraped over this area turns those who aren't Twili into ether spirits or 'beasts'. I thought I was supposed to be the only one." _What the hell, Link's a _wolf_, and I have to be a _fox. _A freaking _fox_!!! Where is the justice in _that_?!?!_

"If this is what it's like then being chosen by goddesses sucks." I spoke up, "How long do we stay like this anyway?"

"Until the Cloud of Twilight overhead disappears." Midna answered. "After that you 5 will go find me the last Fused Shadow."

"Fused Shadow?" Sora asked in a way that would have made me facepalm if I could. _Don't say it—_"Is that a new kind of Heartless or something?" Cue facepalm, _It's always, heartless, heartless, heartless with that kid. WILL HE _EVER_ SHUT UP!!!_

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE BE LOOKING FOR HEARTLESS!?!? THE THING IS OBVIOUSLY A FREAKING _ITEM_!!!" My temper had gotten the best of me and I ranted for awhile before I shut up, giving Sora a death glare.** (A/N …well at least this time it's not Riku's fault this time)**

'_**If Larxene has PMS you are definitely bipolar.'**_

_I am _not_bipolar; I just think Sora is annoying._ No one spoke for awhile, **(A/N Déjà vu much?)** and when they finally did start talking again they avoided that topic

* * *

Later after beating the confusing water temple**(A/N they're human and are at the spirit spring in Lake Hyla) **I turned away from the water to see someone wearing a strange mask and robe thing. The spring started to glow and out of the water came a giant snake with an orb of light in its mouth. The man was unafraid, something spread from around him--magic probably--and knocked the 5 of us plus the spirit down. It disappeared but its orb was still there. The figure used magic to make it sink into the water, and the area returned to Twilight...Guess what that means…yes I'm a fox again and the transformation _still_ hurts. Being 'chosen by the goddesses' is more like being cursed by them.

"Zant!" Midna did _not_ sound happy. _Oh so this jerk is the one we need to kill? Why wait? Why not do it now?_No sooner had she spoken than she was held over the spring by an invisible force and the three Fused Shadows (two of them she already had before we appeared) were drawn to the man, Zant.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" He asked simply. "You are a foolish traitor Midna." He threw them behind him with his magic. "Why do you defy your king?"

"My KING?" She countered. "You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe?"_ Oh so that _is_ magic._ "You must be joking!" She looked positively murderous.

"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is…our _old magic_? Now THAT is a joke!" With that Midna was thrown to the ground in font of him like a useless toy. "This power is granted to me by _my god_! It is the power of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" A ball of dark energy glowed in front of him, _oh crap that does _not_ look good!_ I picked my head off the ground trying to get my body to move but found I couldn't...the only one who could jumped in the way of the darkness as it was fired and took the hit without so much as a whine.

Something was stuck in his forehead. I could sense the darkness coming of it was exactly the same as the darkness coming from Zant. _What so now I can _smell_ darkness? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder._It sunk into his head and he just layed there unconscious. _My head hurts just _looking_ at it._Midna was pulled away from Link and held in front of Zant facing us. "My Midna…Did you forget? Those beasts are of the light dwellers who oppressed our people." _If I could move I would _so_ knock him into the spring right now._ "No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!"

"Hello! We're right here; we can hear every word you're saying!" Kairi yelled obviously annoyed but he ignored her except for shooting her a look that was probably a glare.

"But we can make their world ours Midna…_light_ and_ darkness_will meet at last." Zant's voice was so sickly sweet that I gagged. "Our tribe will take back their realm…and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!" _Are _all_ the villains obsessed with darkness or is it just me?_

'_**Are you saying**_** we _are_**_** obsessed with darkness?' **_Zexion's voice was emotionless.

_Maybe, maybe not besides I didn't mention any names._ He didn't respond,_ finally my mind is mine and mine alone._

'_**Guess again.'**_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"And that, Midna is why…" Zant started as the tongue of the fish-like mask he was wearing disappeared, revealing his mouth and chin. "I need you." As he spoke slime stretched from both of his lips. _Eww._It takes a lot to creep me out but this was the one thing that never failed to. "Not just for me, but for all of our people…Lend me your power." Midna broke free from his grip and went to the still-unconscious Link. "So be it…I will return you to the _light world_you covet!" Zant's voice was harsh, turning 'light world' into a curse. Again she was flung over the spring but this time it glowed as the giant snake light spirit appeared from the water leaning towards Midna who screamed. Light surrounded her....you would think that is a good thing right? You can not be more wrong.

She vanished without a trace…as did we.

* * *

Seriously, how many cliffys must I have? A lot apparently. n_n Sorry about not having Organization members appear like I promised but you've already waited long enough. I probably won't be able to update over the weekend...*sigh* I never get a moment's rest. Oh well, R&R.


	8. Ch VIII Why Won't Anyone Leave Us Alone

Sorry about the late update but my creativity died half-way through this, when I finally got it back it ended in a way I wasn't expecting when I started writing this. -_-'

**Axel**-Yeah, school kills people's brains.

**Me**-I don't know whether you're being sarcastic or not.

**Sori**-It's Axel we're talking about. Nothing he says is serious.

**Zexion**-True, all Axel says is lies.

**Me**-Except in my case, school really _does_ kill creativity.

Replies to reviews

_Amy-chan123_-Yeah same here, it just gets annoying at times.

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_-Lol, for a second you sounded like Reno…Sue Zant for abuse, attempted rape and plagiarizing? Lol I'll see what I can do.

_Midnightpianoviolin_-Don't worry; they'll be in here eventually. Yeah sorry about that. -_- I'm planning on having Kairi set them up.

_angelofdarknessfire_-A fan of cliffys? I can see a fan of Zexion but a fan of _cliffys_!?!? Lol, 'inner fangirl got out of cage'? Mine is in a bottomless pit with no way out. Lol

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Ch. VIII-Why Won't Anyone Just Leave Us Alone**_

We appeared about a half a mile away from the Castle Town, in animal form despite the fact that we were no longer in the Twilight, surrounded by Nobodies…_samurai_ Nobodies. "Nobodies?! I thought we killed them all!" Guess who said that, yes, Sora.

"Apparently not." I retorted earning a glare from him…wait a minute, _Sora_ glared at _me_! _What has the world come to when an idiot like __him__ glares at __me__!_ "Anyway let's just get rid of them. We can talk later." Light in the Darkness materialized in my mouth making it so I couldn't talk, the taste of metal was strong in my mouth and I gagged. _Bleah, can they make metal taste worse?_

'_**Just be glad it's not burning.'**_ Zexion sounded amused.

_Did I ask you? No now shut up._ One of the nobodies slashed at me with its twin blades and as I put my Keyblade up to block it another slashed me in the side, I had to grit my teeth to keep from crying out._ Grrr…these things are dead even if Roxas is the one controlling them._ Roxas was one of the few Organization members I liked so I wasn't as keen on killing him as Axel.

'_**How the hell do you know that?'**_

_I have my ways…don't ask because I'm not telling you. It's for your own good._** (A/N this is why you never want to be created by Disney. Sori will refuse to tell you anything because it's 'better left unsaid' or 'for your own good')** "How many of these things _are_ there?" Kairi (in bird form) yelled down from above.

"What _are_ these things anyway?" Link countered.

"Bad guys duh." I retorted slicing the nobodies in front of me in half, he glared at me.

"Could you be any more vague?" _Oh so the wolf uses sarcasm on the fox, eh? No one who gets into a verbal battle with me wins….Now I understand why I'm a fox, I'm crafty and deceptive._

'_**If you really are as deceptive as you claim then you must be hiding something you don't want others to know…it seems we have another Schemer.'**_

_No, no you don't for two reasons, one-I will _never_ join the likes of you, two-unlike you I am not constantly planning someone else's demise._ While I argued with Zexion, Sora filled Link (and a half-conscious Midna) in on the Nobodies and Heartless; I however ignored them and continued pummeling the Samurais. My side was slowing my movements down so I wasn't as fast as I wanted to (or could) be, earning me plenty of scratches. _Die stupid nobodies die!!! _Sadistic thoughts are not very good for my enemies.

By the time the (annoying) samurais were all dead (or as close to dead as a nobody could get) we had various cuts and scrapes all over our bodies. I winced as I moved; there was a deep gash in my side that was quite painful. "Cure," I said simply knowing the weak spell would only stop the bleeding and nothing else. That didn't matter though, I'd deal with the rest later, I just wanted to keep from passing out from blood loss or keep from draining myself of blood. _This is one of the only times being a vampire sucks, no pun intended._

'_**Try telling that to VIII, he thinks **_**everything**_** is a joke.'**_

_Do not mention that jerk in my head _ever again_. I'm already going to kill him; do you want me to kill you too?_

'_**I'd like to see you try. After all I'm at the World That Never Was, and you're in the middle of nowhere.'**_

_It's called Hyrule not the 'middle of nowhere'._

'_**Well excuse me for not knowing what every world is called.'**_ I could tell by the tone of his voice he was rolling his eyes.

_Sorry but no._ "What?" I asked seeing everyone else's eyes on me. _I have no clue what the hell is going on so don't ask me._

"…Nevermind. Let's just get going." Link answered, "We need to get Midna to Zelda fast." My eyes dropped to see her lying limply on Link's back. She was extremely pale; instead of being black and white she was a pale peach and black. Almost like someone put her on negative. _Whoa…I didn't think light hurt her so much!_

"Yeah we'd better, she doesn't look like she's got much time left." I replied and we took off to the Castle Town. I heard a yelp and looked over to see…Sora on fire. Two things could have done that, one a flaming arrow, scratch that a _lot_ of flaming arrows, or two Axel the annoying pyro. The second was a lot more likely than the first.

I turned to see a lot of goblin-things riding on boars. All of them had at least one archer on them who were firing flaming arrows at us and only hit one of us (Sora) 1 out of 20 times. _Man I hate it when I'm right….no comment from the peanut gallery, Zexion._

'_**Would you rather have an intelligent conversation with me or a stupid one with that sad excuse for a Keybearer?'**_

_Depends on which one of you annoys me more, a title currently held by Axel._ While I was talking to myself we were running towards the Castle Town, away from the random enemies and to a town where people would (no doubt) run away screaming or attack, and to Princess Zelda who was the only one who could 'save Midna'.

After running through previously mentioned town away from previously mentioned enemies through previously mentioned terrified civilians and cowardly 'guards', **(A/N I put the apostrophes there because I don't know how they can guard **_**anything**_**, they're total cowards****. If you don't believe me play the game.)** We ducked into an alcove and Link tried to push his way into a building through a half-open door. Screams came from inside and he was thrown out.

"Ugh, man that hurt." Link mumbled getting off the ground.

"No duh, do you honestly think that they're just going to let us waltz in and _not_ try to throw us out?" I retorted, "Riku or Kairi _might_ pull it off but there is no way in hell the rest of us would…especially not that charred black _thing_ we call a lion." I added glancing at the now-black Sora (we'd extinguished the flames earlier).

"Hey!" he pouted, "Not my fault I got set on fire!"

"Sure it is." I answered smirking.

"Do you tease all your friends?" Link asked eyebrow (or the wolf equivalent of it) raised.

"What good is a friend you can't torment?" That roughly translated into, 'no duh.'

"Hey you!" A voice called suddenly making me jump. Riku smirked at this, _try anything and I will beat the crap out of you._ "You're Link right?" a big fluffy cat jumped down from a two-story window. "Mmm yes, I can tell you know." It said after sniffing him. "I'm Louise--"

"Get to the point will you? We're kinda on a tight schedule here." I cut the cat off. "How can you talk anyway?"

"The same way you can….Tight schedule? Oh you mean another patient? You certainly are a curious sort." The last part was addressed to Link,

"Plea…Please…Princess…Z-Zelda..." Midna spoke for the first time in forever.

Louise thought for a moment then, "This way! Here, get in through the window. The attic is connected to the castle's waterway."_ Why would an attic be connected to sewers?_ "It's an old waterway though…so it could be a rough trip. Well…I suppose all that's left to do is make sure that the humans don't notice you." With that she ran back inside.

"How do we get up?" Kairi asked, landing on a lone crate. _Isn't it obvious? You're sitting on the answer. Jeez Kairi, sometimes you're as dense as Sora._ Was what I wanted to say but I kept my mouth shut, deciding to let them figure it out themselves for once.

"Kairi you're a genius!" Link said a second later, "We can use that crate to get to the window!" He pushed it against a pile of crates below the window and jumped on. The rest followed all except me…I had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen.

As soon as the last disappeared inside something hard hit me in the back of the head and knocked me unconscious. The last thing I saw a I collaspesd was something black.

* * *

When I came to I was in a cell like the one the Organization kept Kairi in after Axel kidnapped her in KH2. _What the hell, the Castle That Never Was? What am I doing here and how did I become a human again? _I was suddenly aware of a tray near where I lay. On it was a sandwich, salad and a cup filled with a red-looking liquid that I immediately identified as the bane of my vampric existence, blood, _fresh_ blood courtesy of Vexen probably.

I tried to avert my eyes but they were always drawn back to the cup full of blood. _No, I will _not_ give into my bloodlust or I'll be forever doomed because of it._ If I'd gotten this far on willpower alone I could keep going right? Apparently my body had other ideas because without my consent, the blood was slipping down my throat a moment later. I found myself enjoying it, the metallic taste, the feel of it, the way it stained my lips a bright red, everything, and I wanted more.

I threw the empty cup disgusted. _Have I been reduced to the level of a blood-thirsty monster, a danger to anyone it's around? _No_. I will not let it end like this. I will _not_ hurt my friends._

I heard the sound of boots hitting the ground outside my cell and stood up glaring as a red-haired nobody came into view. "Hello Sori…the Superior wanted me to tell you this." He bent towards me and his voice turned from indifferent to harsh, "If you try to escape again the next time we find you, you'll be turned into a Nobody. I don't care if you're a vampire or not, you can't keep running away and making me chase you all over the cosmos!" I smirked revealing fangs dyed a dull red.

"Oh really, I personally like the idea of watching you chase me all over the cosmos, it sounds quite amusing." Was my answer.

"You've been hanging around with Zexion way too much. If this keeps up when you join us--and you _will_ join us--you'll be in the library everyday reading."

"Too late, I practically _lived_ in the library before all this happened." I countered motinoing to the room and closing my eyes, concentrating. The world outside dimmed then faded back in. When I opened my eyes I was standing outside my cell in front of the annoying pyro. I grinned evilly letting my Keyblade, Light in the Darkness; appear in my hand and attacking with a spinning slash to the head that he barely blocked. He jumped back launching his chakrams at me in the process. Those were easily blocked.

"What's the matter? That the best you can do?" I taunted taken over by my sadistic side. He disappeared into darkness and I instinctively spun around blocking the chackram launched at my stomach. This time I jumped away, as I landed I held my free hand in front of me palm-down and closed it slowly. A pool of darkness gathered at Axel's feet, tendrils of it wrapping around his legs.

"I'm impressed by your control of the darkness, but I wonder…how do you keep from loosing your heart in it?" Axel asked launching a fireball at the darkness at his feet.

"When all your life is nothing but darkness you learn how not to lose your way." I answered attacking once more.

And so the battle wore on both of us attacking but neither landing a single hit on the other. _This is getting old…bye bye Axel._ I feinted at his armpit and while he was too busy watching that kicked him (hard) in the crotch. "'You were watching the hands but you should have been watching the foot'" I quoted Jackie Chan grinning, then turned and ran, hating every second of it, mainly because I was letting my enemy live, but there were more important things than that annoying pyro like how I was going to explain my sudden dissapearance to everyone...yeah deffinately not looking forward to that.

I continued to run, avoiding the Organization members at all costs until I finally had to catch my breath. Behind me I heard Axel yell, "SORI YOU #&$%!!!" at the top of his lungs. I grinned as I summoned a Corridor of Darkness to take me back to my friends in the least conspicuous manner possible though with Riku around it probally wouldn't matter because I'd be interrogated anyway. _Oh well this is what I get for keeping secrets from them._

* * *

Lol, Axel's going to kill her now, Sori better run while she can. R&R Please!


	9. Ch IX Secrets Kept And Secrets Revealed

New character this chap. Sori's BFF the rabid/obsessed fangirl Terra. She is in love with Sora and is a little scatterbrained at times but is probably the most trust-worthy girl you'd ever meet. She is not actually part of this fanfiction but will probably be in the sequel (yes there's a sequel)

**Axel (also tied to a chair)**-Great another one.

**Sori (still tied up)-**TERRA? HOW DID SHE SURVIVE!

**Zexion**-How would I know?

**Me**-She didn't get turned into a Heartless duh.

**Sori**-*mumbles incoherently and uses 'death' way too much.*

**Me**-O…kay? Moving on.

Replies To Reviews-

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu__-_Half those references weren't meant to be there but kinda just…are. Lol I can so see them doing that. Something funny does happen…just not in the way you would expect.

_angelofdarknessfire_-O.o…I don't know how to respond to that…congratulations, you just creeped out the author.

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Ch. IX-Secrets Kept And Secrets Revealed**_

I appeared in Hyrule Field as usual with the Destiny Islanders walking in my general direction. Oddly enough they were human and Link wasn't with them. _Where are Link and Midna? Did they go their own way or did the keybearers leave them because it's time to go?_"Sori, time to go!" Sora shouted catching sight of me. _Well that answers my question._

"Shut up Sora, the whole world can hear you!" I called back smirking and running over to join them. Halfway I stopped; feeling like something was watching me. I turned around to see a Shadow Heartless following me.

"**Mommy!"** It yelled ridiculously happy and rubbed against my legs in the manner of a cat.

"What's up with the random Heartless?" I asked both verbally and mentally.

'_**It thinks you're its mother.'**_Was the unhelpful response from Zexy.

_No duh, I know that. I mean who sent it?_

'_**You should say what you mean.'**_

_Just answer the question._

'_**This was number VIII's way of getting back at you for what you did to him. I hope you know he hates you now.'**_

_I hate him too so that's fine._ I attacked the Heartless but it dogged every time. **"M-mommy…why are you hurting me, do you not like me?"** It gave me a look like a wounded puppy and for a second I thought about letting it go. By this time the others had reached me and I had still failed to hit the stupid thing.

"Die stupid heartless, die!" I growled and like the Heartless from Earth, it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. _What a great way of getting back at me. Even annoying Heartless I can kill with a word so why did he even bother?_

'_**I do not claim to know the reasons VIII does things nor do I want to know why he does them, but I would guess he did that to spy on you. He, however, did not expect your level of mastery over the darkness…I am impressed, not a lot of Somebodies can do what you can without losing their hearts.'**_

While Zexion was ranting and I wasn't paying any attention to him the four of us Keybearers had returned to the Gummi Ship. "Hey Sori…?" Kairi asked then hesitated like she didn't know whether she should continue or not. "Where were you? We looked everywhere for you…you vanished into thin air."

_And so it begins. _"Let's just say…I see dead people." They looked completely confused, even Riku. "Dead people that like to try to kidnap me," _and get kicked in the crotch because of it._

''_**Dead people'? **_**That's **_**how you describe us?'**_

_Would you rather I reveal your existence?_

'_**If you did then you would be breaking your promise meaning I get control of your body.'**_

_Whoa, that wasn't part of the deal!_

'_**Yes it was you just didn't read the fine print.'**_

_Hello there was no 'fine print' to begin with…stupid pervert._

'_**I believe you are talking about number II not me.'**_

"'Dead people' huh, who, might I ask, are these 'dead people'?" Riku asked eyebrow raised.

"The bad guys duh." I said simply.

"Who?" Riku repeated.

"The main antagonists for Kingdom Hearts II," was what I wanted to say but instead I said, "Sorry it's not my place to say," _or the Nobody in my mind will take control of me and march me right up to Man--Xemnas to be ra--err…to 'willingly' join the Organization._

"Why not?" _Yay interrogation,_ I rolled my eyes.

"Because I can't."

"That's not good enough."

"For me it is and that's all that matters."

"The world does _not_ revolve around you."

"I didn't _think_ it did, I _know_ it does." Believe me, I'm not stuck-up; I don't think everything resolves around me--I know it doesn't--Riku had just left himself open for that one.

"I didn't think you were that shallow, I guess I was wrong."

"I'm _not _shallow." I growled, "Now let's get back to topic before I strangle you." Fangirls around the world would probably die if they heard me say that I was on the verge of killing 'their Riku-kun', either that or kill me instead but I didn't really care what a few rabid fangirls on a world that was destroyed by the Darkness could do.

"So you actually want to be questioned?" Riku raised his eyebrow at me.

"No, I want you to stop acting like a jerk and making me want to strangle you however, if you really do want me to I will." My patience like my sanity were being stretched incredibly thin. In a rush everything so far had caught up to me and unlike most people who would have probably cried in my position I wanted to scream.

"Okay then, let's see if you can answer simple questions, what is your world called?"

"Earth," I answered instantly, "I know it's not a 'creative' name but I didn't name it."

"What a weird name." I heard Sora mutter under his breath.

"Well excuse me for not growing up on a 'normal' world with a 'normal' name." I growled and at Sora's surprised look added, "You three have a bad habit of forgetting that fangs weren't the only thing I got when I became a vampire, heightened senses are also on that list." Sora raised his hand hesitantly and I sighed, "Yes Sora?"

"Err…what's up with the Heartless?"

"WHAT, I THOUGHT I KILLED THAT STUPID THING!" I roared spinning to face the Neo-Shadow behind me. "DIE HEARTLESS DIE!"

'_**Someone's a sadist.'**_

_I'm not a sadist; I'm just a thoroughly ticked teenager._

'_**XI says the same thing and no one believes her so why should I believe you?'**_**(A/N I don't remember what Larxene's actual number is so I'm guessing.)**

"**You are hereby under arrest for trespassing on private property. You will be taken to The World That Never Was for trial. You have the right to--" **The Heartless started emotionlessly, but I cut it off.

"I know my rights, and I'm not going anywhere with a Heartless, police officer or not!" _Well this is weird…it sounds just like an officer off of C.O.P.S. _I knew Zexion was probably confused but I didn't care, if he didn't understand my thoughts he shouldn't be eavesdropping in the first place. With a quick thunder spell I killed the Heartless.

"Why is this freaking thing so slow?" I asked seeing the time remaining until we got to the next world was 4+ hours.

"When Sora crashed the ship the Warp Gummi got broken." Riku stated glaring at the brunette-that-really-should-be-a-blonde.

"You're never going to let that go are you." The way Sora said it made it a statement.

"No," Kairi answered simply.

I was about to speak but was cut off by something in my pocket, I sighed pulling out my silver Motorola Razor. Glancing at the screen I screamed. "Five bars in outer space! That's just not right!" it was then I recognized the number calling me, it was my best friend Terra, "Hello?" I answered.

"_SORI, SORI WHERE ARE YOU?"_ Terra screamed at the top of her lungs making me hold the phone an arm's length away.

"Calm down, take deep breaths, I'm here." I said slowly.

"_I've been looking everywhere for you! Where are you?"_ She continued to scream.

My already short patience snapped, "Where are _you_? Hello Earth was destroyed! _You_ don't have a reason to yell _I do!_ I watched my mom lose her heart, got kidnapped _twice_, have Mansex and his annoying followers chasing me, am currently being questioned by the Kingdom Hearts Trio, been turned into a vampire _and_ I have a strange urge to scream!"

"_Sori calm down or I'll..._"She trailed off, "_Send Sora after you." _She finished lamely.

"Too late for that, he's already here." I answered rolling my eyes, "Remember I said I was being interrogated by the Kingdom Hearts Trio...I wasn't lying."

"_Oh…wow…Is Sora gay?" _I facepalmed at the sudden question, it was so like Terra to ask a question like that especially when it came to Sora.

"Baka, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." **(A/N Baka=Idiot)**

"_No don't leave! Take me with you!"_Once again I facepalmed.

"You really need to lay of the T.V. Talk to you later I guess."

"_See you Vampy!"_ She said way too happily.

"Bye," Turning to the keybearers I almost turned the phone off before she yelled,

"_Wait, you're traveling with Sora right?" _She didn't wait for me to answer, _"Tell him I said hi!"_ with that she hung up.

"Obsessed fangirl," I muttered smiling slightly, _at least one of my friends got off even if she's likely to glomp Sora if she ever sees him._"Before you ask half the girls on my world are stalkers, she happens to be one of them, just be glad I belong to the other half." The horrified look on Sora's face was classic.

"How do you know so much about us?" Riku asked, crossing his arms (the ship was on auto-pilot and we hadn't been letting Sora drive ever since the Midgar incident)

"It's common knowledge," I trailed off not knowing how much to tell them, _not all obviously and I don't want to have to deal with keybearers having identity crisis's either, the only thing worse than an idiot keybearer is an idiot emo keybearer._

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked joining the interrogation.

"That I'm not the only one who knows everything about you," I stated.

After several more minutes and half-truths from me we lapsed into silence; I'd answered all their questions and they couldn't think of any more. Half an hour later (still 3+ hours until we got to the next world) Kairi said, "I'm bored, let's play Truth or Dare." Bored out our minds we agreed.

A few minutes later it was round 5, Riku's turn. "Truth or Dare?" Kairi asked.

"Dare," he said instantly.

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment before getting a huge Cheshire Cat grin. "I dare you to kiss Sori." If a vampire could blush--a habit I was glad to get rid of--I would have. It wasn't my fault he was so hot. "Mouth to mouth, longer than 3 seconds," she added._ She really loves taking me out of my comfort zone doesn't she, not to mention the fact my love life is non-existent. Hello I've never even kissed a guy!_

"You can't be serious." Riku said surprised by the dare.

"Yes I am," She sing-songed.

"I'll never forgive you for this." He looked at me like the very thought of kissing a vampire disgusted him.

"Hey, I'm not happy about this either." I said simply as my 'inner fangirl' chanted 'Riku's going to kiss me!' over and over. "This will be harder for me than you because I'll have to deal with bloodlust unlike you. The smell of human blood is annoying at times like this. _Especially _in small spaces." I shook my head trailing off. I could smell everyone who had ever been on the Gummi Ship at sometime or another, including various Disney characters. "Whatever, let's get this over with."

The next thing I knew Riku's lips were against mine and my inner fangirl passed out sighing dreamily. At first they were hesitant, then a second later more confident and more demanding. "Time," Kairi yelled not a second too soon because if it was any longer we would probably be making out, not that I minded. That annoying grin was still on her face so knowing it was her turn next I grinned evilly.

"Kairi your turn, Truth or Dare?" I asked sweetly, if they could they would probably have taken a step back.

'_**Sadist,'**_I heard Zexion say in my mind but I ignored him.

"Truth," she said after a moment of hesitation, my grin grew.

"Is it true you are in love with Sora?" She was about to reject but I cut her off adding, "Oh and don't lie, I'll be able to tell." She mumbled something incoherent. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"Ok, ok I love Sora!" She yelled, "Now can we stop doing this it's getting old!"

"Of course, Princess of Heart Kairi," I mock-bowed and at their confused expressions I added, "When I said I knew everything about you I wasn't lying."

* * *

Eee hee hee, Sori is evil. Lol I sound like Midna. R&R please!


	10. Ch X Never Get A Vampire Mad

Hello everyone sorry for the delay. -_-' I have to admit this is my favorite chapter so far, I think you'll see why. XD

**Axel**-_This_ is your favorite chapter, there's no me in it!

**Sori**-That's exactly _why_ she likes this. *reads through the chapter* Man I'm a sadist.

**Me**-Deal with it and say the disclaimer.

**Sori**-Disclaimer? You stopped doing those 8 chapters ago.

**Me**-Not my fault I keep forgetting.

**Sori**-Whatever, Redsiree does not own Kingdom Hearts or Vampire Knight, she does however own me, Terra, and everything else you don't know.

Replies to reviews-

_Volixia669_-Woah calm down! Just because you didn't review one of my chapters doesn't mean it's the end of the world, I forgive you! Sori is mostly based off me, and Terra one of my BFFs, except she's obsessed with Harry Potter instead of Kingdom Hearts, *rolls eyes* oh well.

_angelofdarknessfire_- Don't worry there'll be more torture to come.

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_-You don't know how many times I LOLed at this. This sounds exactly like Sori, I might use it in the story if you don't mind. XD They can speak just like the Nobodies but only Sori can understand them, unlike the Nobodies whom the Organization _and_ Sori can understand.

_**

* * *

**_

This is just a dream

_**Ch. X-This Is Why You Should Never Get A Vampire Mad**_

The rest of the trip was basically normal, the four of us talking about random things when the topic got to my past I simply said, "I already answered your questions, interrogate me later, _much_ later." Riku said something about 'vampire PMS' and I simply rolled my eyes. "My Keyblade is going to go somewhere very unpleasant if you don't drop that topic in the next five seconds."

"Yeah, definitely vampire PMS," Riku stated.

"What would _you_ know about PMS? You're a guy…or at least I thought you were…" I trailed off thoughtfully, smirking at Riku's murderous glare at what I had the nerve to suggest. Vampire PMS, maybe if one of the symptoms was being more sarcastic than I usually was and having a slightly more perverted sense of humor. _Great, the last thing I need is to turn into Xigbar._

About an hour later we arrived on the world, in a dark forest. _Time must move faster here than in Hyrule…either that or we were on the Gummi Ship longer than I thought we were._ "I'm going to go look around, I'll see you later." I said walking into the trees. I spent a while going through the forest and soon found a small clearing where I saw two boys wearing white uniforms with dark gray details on them, one of them was a blonde with blue eyes, the other had orange hair and dark maroon eyes. I don't know what but something warned me not to trust them.

"We shouldn't be out here; we could get into a lot of trouble." The one with orange hair stated, "We should get back."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure? We're just out here for a snack, nothing against the rules about that is there?" the blonde answered.

"It's back at the campus, where we _should_ be also." the speaker straitened, "I know you're there, come on out." I stepped through the trees, glaring at him. The blonde smiled reminding me of Demnyx.

"Hey cutie, what's your blood type?" The blonde asked me.

"Type I'm-going-to-kick-your-butt-if-you-get-any-closer." I growled.

"Heh, heh, feisty I like it." He said happily. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

"Liar," I growled, "You're just saying that so I'll trust you. I'm not as naïve as you might think I am." Some part of me recognized them; Aidou Hanabusa was the blond, Kain Akatsuki was the other. My legs felt cold and heavy; when I looked down I saw they were encased in ice. _Great, another Vexen, only this one seems to not be as obsessed with experements as the 'original'._

"Much better," Aidou said grabbing my chin, "Mmm…you smell so good…" His eyes started glowing a bright blood red, something that would have freaked me out if I hadn't known he was a vampire in the first place. "…So…good…" I gasped as I felt his fangs pierce the skin on my neck and I had a sudden flashback to when I was 6…

_It was a warm Halloween night and I was dressed as a vampire. _**(A/N Ironic isn't it?)**_Somehow I'd gotten separated from my Mom, "M-mommy…where are you?" I cried, "Mommy I'm scared!" Tears stained my cheeks and I dropped to my hands and knees crying, "Mommy where are you?!?!"_

"_What's wrong?" A sudden voice asked me and my head shot up startled. I jumped to my feet backing away slowly, "Are you lost, little girl?" _Mommy, help me, who is this man, what is he doing here?!?!

"_I'm not lost, Mommy is." I answered nervously._

"_Why don't we go find her?" The man held a gloved hand out to me; I shook my head backing away._

"_M-m-mommy says not to trust strangers." He smiled seemingly amused by my answer._

"_Your mother is a smart woman to have told you that, but who is to say I'm a stranger? Maybe you know me but just forgot." He spread his arms as if to hug me, but I stayed stubbornly where I was. The man crouched down smile fading, "May I at least know your name?" _

"_S-Sori," I answered terrified of this man._

"_Well, Sori, perhaps I will see you later…" He walked in my direction, so close I could almost touch him, and then everything happened so suddenly I couldn't catch half of it. Next thing I knew he was holding my arms down with one of his and holding my chin with the other. "Sori…you smell so good…so…good….Good enough to eat…" My eyes widened and my mouth opened in a soundless scream as his fangs sunk into my skin. _MOMMY, HELP ME!!!_ I felt my blood being drained and I was trapped in a fog of numb horror. A few minutes later he pulled away, licking his lips with an evil grin on his face that did nothing to help my panicked state. He licked my neck until it stopped bleeding and then said, "You're one of us now Sori, I have Changed you and you are now my Daughter…when the Change is complete I expect you to come to me no later than the eve of your next birthday, the eve of Halloween__."__ With a cruel smile he started to leave then added, "Do not tell anyone of what has happened tonight or things will not go well for our little vampress." With that he disappeared._

The world around me blinked back into focus and Aidou was still drinking my blood. "Get off me," I growled my patience gone completely, "Now." I felt Aidou smirk against my neck.

"Why should I, your blood is the best I've ever had." He mumbled.

"Because of this, Fira," Instantly Aidou jumped back as if he'd been burned and the ice that had made its way up to my hips melted. "Now I will tell you this once and only once, if you ever try that again I will not hesitate to," I made a show of searching for the words, "…Melt your ice." I turned and strode into the forest to find my friends; leaving them in stunned silence.

* * *

I'm taking suggestions on what worlds to send them to next just include what Game/Book/Anime/Manga/T.V. Show, it's from.


	11. Ch XI Nights 1 And 2 Enrollment

Sorry about the late update but I had...err...computer problems.

**Sori**-Yeah right, 'computer problems' for nearly a month straight? Last I checked your 'computer problems' lasted only 2 days.

**Me**-SHUT UP!

**Sori**-No! I don't want to!

**Me**-Shut up before I lock you up with fanboys!

**Sori**-...

**Zexion*is reading***-...

**Me**-Sorry but don't expect anymore updates this month, it's the last (full) month of school and of _course_ everything that hasn't been done has to be done _now_. I'm just glad that none of my various activities conlict with each other.

**Sori**-That's just cruel, you make them wait a month for an update and you do the same exact thing _again_.

**Me**- Axel do the disclaimer before I kill Sori.

**Axel**-That makes 2 of us.

**Me**-NOW!

**Axel*sighs***-Redsiree does not own Kingdom Hearts, she does however own Sori, Terra and every other OC she puts in this fanfiction.

Replies to reviews

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_-XD Aidou will get what's coming to him, (I'd drop him off the tallest building in the world and watch him go splat if I could.)

_Volixia669-_I would send them to FF X-2 if I could but I've only seen the opening of it. I blame my brother for that because he just had to take it with him back to collage _2 days_ after he bought it. FF XII…maybe, but since it's so freaking long I've never seen more than half of it.

(Note: For those of you who've read the manga or watched the anime, this starts on the third night.)

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Ch. XI-Nights 1 And 2; Enrollment And The Wonderful Invention Of Blood Tablets**_

As I made my way back to my fellow Keybearers I came across an old man (who really shouldn't have been wondering around a forest at midnight in the first place). As soon as I started to smell the sweet scent of his blood my bloodlust took control of me and he was dead before he knew what happened, drained completely of blood. Sighing I stood up from my hovering crouch above him, _I guess I really am a bloodthirsty monster; I've become the thing I hate most._ I made sure to wipe all the blood off me and continued on my way.

A few minutes later I heard movement off to my right side and froze, pointing Light of the Darkness in that direction. Riku pushed his way out of he trees, "What the hell, Sori? Where were you? You've been gone for almost an hour." He took a step towards me but I backed away, "Sori?'

"Stay away, Riku…any closer and I might attack you…" I said sadly, "I'm…thirsty…and I don't want you to get hurt…" He looked horrified, "I've finally given in and I'm…thirsty…So…thirsty." I rubbed idly at my neck when I pulled my hand away it was red, unable to control myself I licked the blood off. "…Please leave…go back to the others, I'll meet you later." The next thing that happened I was not expecting at all, Riku had gotten by my Keyblade while I wasn't paying attention and now had his lips pressed firmly against mine.

"Shh…you talk too much." He mumbled against my lips. I blinked taken completely off guard.

'_**Finally our renegade vampire gets a real kiss with her human boyfriend.'**_Zexion commented amused, _**'VIII will be mad he didn't get her first kiss.'**_

_Don't talk like I'm not here, forced to listen to your every word. Do you think I'm _enjoying_ this? If you do then you're sadly mistaken._

'_**Not enjoying which, my presence in your mind or his in reality?'**_

_Yours because unlike you he's not annoying me at this current time and is an exceptionally good kisser…jeez fangirl much? _I gently pushed Riku away, "Sorry but I can't do this right now…it's not like I don't like you or anything like that…it's just…the thirst…" I trailed off, "…Just stay away for a few days…ok, Riku?"

"I'm assuming we'll continue this at a later date." It wasn't exactly a question but I nodded anyway. "Good I'll hold you to that…and what's this about being 'thirsty'?"

"Err…you wouldn't understand." I held my hand on my neck muttering a cure spell that stopped the bleeding, once again I licked my hand clean of the evidence following Riku back to the others, _this is going to be a long night._

"Sori, where were you? We were starting to get worried!" Kairi asked upon my arrival.

"Ugh…why whenever I leave you alone for 5 minutes do you have to automatically interrogate me when I get back?" I groaned rolling my eyes.

"You were gone for nearly an hour and we started to get worried," Sora stated then added, "Plus you _still_ won't tell us how you know us!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Sora said something smart!" I exclaimed as Kairi, Riku and I stared in shock at the spiky haired brunette who pouted in response.

"You three what are you doing off school grounds?" Someone yelled down from above, "As a member of the disciplinary committee I arrest you." A girl dropped down from the branches above us, she was wearing a black uniform with light gray details had dark brown, shoulder length hair and really dark maroon eyes. _Enter Yuki Cross stage…err, down._Yuki was the adopted daughter of the headmaster of the prestigious Cross Academy and one of the school's guardians…how I knew all this I had no clue but I just…did.

"We don't even _go _to your school, you can't arrest us!" Riku glared at the human girl who pointed an extendable metal quarterstaff at him, "And how threatening is _that_?"_ More threatening than a giant key I can tell you that._

"It doesn't matter, you need to get out of the open as soon as possible-,"_And this is open how?_"-And as Cross Academy is the closest place I'm afraid you have no choice than to come with me." Yuki retorted, "You can come willingly or I can _make_ you come."

"I'd like to see you try." Riku taunted.

"SHUT UP!" I roared causing instant silence, "Now is _not _the time, Riku! She's being sincere, she honestly thinks something's out here."

"How would you know?" He sneered obliviously ticked.

"Human lie-detector," I stated simply.

"Err…this way…"Yuki said before running off in some random direction and leaving us to catch up to her.

Half an hour later we stood at the gate to Cross Academy; there were 3 large buildings that formed a triangle the bottom buildings facing the topmost one that was twice their size. "The Moon Dorm, the home of the Night Class is on the left and the Sun Dorm home to the Day Class is on the right; the middle building is where classes are held," Yuki explained pointing to each building in turn, "We're heading to the Headmaster's office which is in that building." She pointed straight ahead.

It didn't take long to get there and was on the top floor, Yuki ushered us in and we froze. "Hello~~ my dear daughter, Yuki! Give your daddy a hug!" The 'headmaster', Ex-Vampire Hunter Kaien Cross, was a blonde guy with a ponytail wearing a light yellow robe-like thing, and a light green wrap-around shawl thing.

"Oh~~ who are these? New students?" _Don't say yes. Don't say yes._ I mentally chanted.

"Err…yes." _NOOO! _Yuki answered her 'daddy' embarrassed. "Err...I'll be going now...back to patrol..." Yuki bowed slightly before fleeing the akward scene in the 'headmaster's office.'

"Okay, Day Class or Night Class?" He asked smiling like a retard.

"Day," I answered for my friends, glaring at them, daring them to contradict me. Luckily none of them did.

"Ok good, you start tomorrow; Zero will show you around in the morning." He continued to grin as we quickly left.

"Wow...he's a...character..." Kairi trailed off as we started down the hall.

"That's for sure." I answered.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked behind me and I froze. "And what are you doing here?" I slowly turned around to see a tall guy with messy black hair and eyes that matched Yuki's.

"What?" Was the simultaneous response given by all four of us Keybearers.

"Are you new students?" He questioned.

"Err...yes sir?" My intuition told me not to mess with him, to be very polite and truthful. It also somehow told me who he was, Kaname Kuran, Night Class president.

"What Class?" He repeated.

"Night, err Day, err Night, AGH DAY!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. Which Class _should_ you be in."

"Night, but I'm _not _leaving my friends."

"Human friends?"

"Yes, I refuse to bite them though."

"Willpower alone isn't enough when you starve yourself." He stated putting a small box in my hand. "Use these, I'd hate to see a determined girl like you fall to Level E when you refuse that part of who you are what you need to survive. These are the terms for letting you in the Day Class." Kaname walked past me into Kaien's office and the 4 of us continued down the hall. _Level E? _My intuition told me Level E was where Ex-Human vampires eventually fell to. They lost whatever humanity they had left attacking randomly and had to be killed.

"What was that about Sori?" Riku asked as I stowed the box in my pocket.

I shrugged, "Don't ask me." Suddenly I started to smell cherry blossoms and chlorine, like the flowers were in a pool. It smelled...good. "Huh...? Does anyone else smell that?" I asked no one in particular.

"No, what?" Sora asked as I, unable to help myself, deeply inhailed the scent, closing my eyes in the process.

"Z-Zero...What are you doing?" I heard Yuki ask softly and as clearly as if I was right beside her; it was only then I realized that I was smelling Yuki's blood. The smell put me in a sort of fog and I was powerless to resist it. I shook my head tying to dispel the fog but couldn't. "S-STOP!" Yuki yelled and I finally broke free of my trance.

"This way!" I ordered my fellow Keybearers, "There should be another staircase this way!"

Downstairs I found a contently placed fountain and took a couple of pills. As soon as the water touched them they dissolved making the water taste like extremely watered down blood wich my body grudgingly accepted. Half an hour later Yuki took us to the Sun Dorm, our home for the next few weeks.

_

* * *

_

"Beep, beep, be-SMASH" I awoke the next day to the sound of me distroying an alarm clock.

"Jeez Sori, aggressive much?" Kairi asked brushing her hair she was wearing the Day Class uniform which for us was a black mid-thigh length skirt, white shirt, black jacket with light gray markings, dark brown low-heeled boots that went up to the middle of the lower leg and a cardinal red ribbon that we wore instead of the matching ties the boys wore. Grimacing I got ready, I was not a morning person _or_ a skirt person. "Let's go and will you stop trying to make your skirt longer, that's as long as it's going to get." Rolling my eyes I followed her out of the dorm room.

_Yay math first thing in the morning, _was my first thought upon getting my schedule (Zero hadn't shown up so Yuki was showing us around), my second was_, __Ugh…how long do we have to stay here?_

_Schedule for Sori Hikaru:_

_1__st__ bell: Geometry_

_2__nd__ bell: History_

_3__rd__ bell: Music_

_4__th__ bell: Homeroom_

_5__th__ bell: Lunch_

_6__th__ bell: Science_

_7__th__ bell: English_

_8__th__ bell: Ethics_

We compared schedules only to find that the only class we had with each other was Ethics. **(A/N I'm skipping to the end of the school day****.)**

After school Riku, Kairi, Sora andI went back to the Sun Dorm only to see the main room overflowing with boys. "Whoa, did all the girls just drop off the face of the world or what?" As soon as I spoke there was instant silence.

"Look guys! The new girls aren't worshiping the Night Class like all the others are!" A random guy yelled.

"She's hot," Another added.

"Which?" The first boy asked.

"The one with black hair, duh!" A third boy answered. "I wouldn't dare the other even if my life depended on it."

"WHAT, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M NOT HOT! DIE USELESS FANBOYS!" Kairi roared.

**

* * *

**

(A/N These next scenes are too violent to be shown on this fanfiction, let's see how the Organization is doing shall we?)

* * *

The day has come that Axel must give his report and he was not looking forward to it _at all_. Add to that the fact that a meeting was called just for that purpose and you get a very ticked Nobody. "Number VIII…what is the status of your mission?" Xemnas called down from his extremely tall throne.

"…She got away again…" Axel answered, refusing to look at him. You probably would expect to be yelled at if you were in Axel's position but a high-pitched laugh came from the direction of the 11th chair.

"You must be a moron to let the vampire get away _twice_. If it was me the Organization would already have 13 members again." Number XI's electric blue eyes glittered as she laughed sadistically at the pyro.

"I'd like to see _you _do better Larxene! Even though she's a Somebody she can summon Corridors of Darkness and control Heartless, all without losing her heart!" Axel roared and the tempature jumped up 10 degrees.

"Big deal, I can do it _so _much better than you." The blonde Nobody replied grinning.

"*%^&#, I'd like to see you try!"

"WHAT HOW _**DARE **_YOU CALL ME A *%^&# YOU /(&$$!" Larxene yelled summoning her kunai.

"You want to fight you piece of $#^&?" Axel's chackrams appeared in flames much to the annoyance of a certain pink-haired Nobody.

"MY HAIR!" Marluxia yelled as his hair caught on fire.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR HAIR? I'M MELTING!" Vexen yelled causing the temperature to drop 115 degrees. "Aaahhh. Much better."

"BETTER? BETTER! IT'S FREEZEING!" Axel yelled in response driving the temperature to 5x the melting point of metal, Vexen forced it back down 10 seconds later. 5 minutes later all the Nobodies were yelling andarguing with each other except for numbers I, VI, and VII.

"SILENCE!" Xemnas roared and all the Nobodies instantly shut up (the temp. went back to normal immediately). "Number VI, how long will the vampire remain in the current world she is at?" Zexion closed his eyes for a second before answering.

"Until the end of the semester which is in a month, she's been discovered by locals of the world who are making her and the other Keybearers complete the rest of the school year." Axel busted out laughing but was quickly shut up by a glare from the Superior.

Grinning Xigbar stood up, he controlled space so he wasn't afraid of falling, "If I may make a suggestion…"

* * *

When Xigbar starts grinning like a pervert you know it's time to end the chapter. Oh well, R&R please. I have a poll on my page of what your favorite world that Sori's been to so far is. Be sure to vote.


	12. Ch XII Night 2  Day 3 Ode To Randomness

Sorry about the insanely long wait. I was really busy and had a slight case of writer's block. o_o' _Forgive me!_ School's out so I _should_ be able to update more often.

**Axel**- No way are they going to forgive you.

**Me**- I updated didn't I?

**Sori**- Yeah _2 months later._

**Me**- Did I _ask_ for your help? If the answer is no then _leave me **alone.**_

******Zexion**- Someone is not in a good mood.

**Me**- Yes and they better stop annoying the authoress if they want to live.

**Zexion**- Why are you speaking in 3rd person?

**Me**- Because my brother has a bad habit of doing that and he's come back from collage so I have to hang around him more often.

**Sori**- And you're back to 1st person.

**Me**- **_SHUT UP!_**

Replies to reviews-

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_- Oh _really? _Mind telling me where it's going? I agree 100%.

_Riayna Darkheart_- XD I was wondering where you went. Hey his element deals with the mind so he should have a few perks as well (namely being an annoying mind reader). Good idea, that should shut him up for a chapter or two.

_Sleepihead_- I thought you dropped off the face of the planet as well, nice to see I was wrong. If I wasn't I'd have one less reader and we _can't_ have _that_happen can we or I'd send Sori after you. _You_ are going to send the Organization after _me_ the _authoress_? …ROTFLMAO! They won't listen to you, and even if they did _who_would update this story then, hmm?

_**

* * *

**_

**_This is just a dream_**

_**Ch. XII- Night 2 And Day 3; An Ode To Randomness**_

It was quite amusing watching Kairi beat up dozens of boys Keyblade-less. When she was done they were all lying on the ground in various uncomfortable positions and I was immediately glad Kairi was on my side, she could make on hell of an enemy when she got ticked. I grinned evilly and she giggled, "Was it that impressive?"

"You just took out an entire room of boys in 10 minutes flat! Of _course_ it was awesome!" I exclaimed, out of the corner of my eye I saw the only 2 boys left standing take a step back. There were two reasons why they did so, 1) I was _complementing_ her on what she just did and 2) the sugar from all that Mountain Dew I drank at lunch had finally entered my bloodstream. **(A/N Yay hyper Sori! XD)**

"Is Sori hyper?" I heard Sora whisper to Riku.

"I can hear you Porcupine!" I said loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Riku whispered back.

"I can hear you too Xeahnort's Heartless!" I said even louder.

"How does she know that?" Riku gasped.

"I know _everything_, and no I am not a stalker." It's kinda hard to _be _one when the person you're stalking is a video game character…unless you're stalking a cosplayer instead and if you are then that's just plain creepy. "Mountain Dew," I yelled tackling a random Day Class boy who just so happened to have one and tickling him until he handed it over then virtually inhaled it. **(A/N By inhaled it I mean drank it really**_** really**_** fast.) **

"Sori calm down!" Kairi yelled and then started dragging me back to our room where she pushed me down on the bed. "Now stay there until your calm, you're fine when you're sane but when you're hyper you act like Sora when _he's _hyper. Plus I don't think Riku liked it very much when you tickled a boy just for his Mountain Dew." She said the last part with a Cheshire Cat grin as she closed and locked the door behind her. _...Riku is _jealous_? Sweet, score one for the vampire!_

_**'I knew you liked him**__**,' **_Zexion stated sounding amused.

_Do __you like me?_

_**'**__**Like as in...?'**_

_It doesn't matter, do you like me period?_

_**'**__**No.'**_

_You meanie...I'm ignoring you from now on. _I mentally and physically pouted.

_**'**__**'Meanie'...you really **_**are**_** hyper.'**_

_Ignored._

_**'**__**What would you do without me to keep yourself entertained?'**_

_Go over ways to kill Axel._

_**'**__**I thought you were ignoring me and wouldn't it be better to discuss them with someone who dislikes him as much as you?'**_

_Nope, my plans are secret._

_**'**__**Humans are strange.'**_

_You're more human than me._

_**'How is a Nobody more human than a vampire?' **_I didn't answer, I'd already crashed and fallen asleep.

* * *

"Sori wake up!" I heard Kairi yell what seemed like a moment later. Instinctively I lashed out with my arm and was rewarded by her yelling "Ouch!"

"Kairi, that's not how you do it," I heard Riku calmly say, "_This _is how you do it." The next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor, I blinked, completely confused as my half-asleep mindtried to understand the reason for my sudden loss of altitude. Finally coming to the conclusion it didn't really matter I climbed back on the bed and tried to fall back to sleep. Riku sighed, "Sora?"

"Huh, oh yeah!" I was suddenly glomped by a grinning spiky-haired burnette and I screamed flipping him.

"Get ready, class starts in 10 minutes." Kairi stated and I screamed again.

School went by pretty normally…until homeroom that is. "Class, we have another new student joining us today." Our teacher (whom reminded me of Vexen) said sounding quite annoyed. "Alexia Hiroto, tell the class a little about yourself." It was then I noticed the girl standing by his desk, she had waist-length silver hair with the bangs bobby-pined out of her golden eyes. "And then maybe Hikaru-san would tell us what's up with all the new students." The teacher added glareing at me but I ignored him, he wasn't worth my time. My intuition told me the girl might not be what she seems and it would be very wise to stay on her good side, however it didn't tell me _why_ I should.

"As you already know my name is Alexia Hiroto. I like to draw, hang out with friends, and read. Oh and just because it takes a while to get on my nerves doesn't mean my temper isn't deadly." She smiled sweetly, "May I sit down now?" The teacher (whom I liked to call Mad Scientist) nodded grumpily. Alexia went to sit behind me (I sat in the 2nd to last row in all my classes).

"How did I know you were going to sit behind me?" I asked not even bothering to turn around.

"I dunno, lucky guess." I heard a thud as she put her feet on the desk behind me.

"Hiroto-san, feet down," Mad Scientist growled without even looking at her.

"Whatever," Alexia said as she grudgingly obeyed the grumpy old teacher.

"What did you say?" He asked looking up to glare at her.

"I mean sorry teacher-sensei." She answered mockingly, rolling her eyes. He continued to glare at her for a moment before going back to ignoring the class. "Like I care." She added quietly glareing daggers at him.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one that doesn't like him." I said spinning around to face her and she grinned.

"Oh, yeah, knuckle bump!" I grinned and went along with it.

"Good to know I'm not the only American here!"

"Yeah and now I don't feel as awkward!" She said happily. "Err…and I hope you don't mind showing me around, I've missed all my classes so far today except this one." She blushed, embarrassed. "I'm not exactly used to switching schools."

"Sure I don't mind."

"Thanks..." She trailed off.

"Sori," I answered for her.

"Ok, thanks Sori." Just then the bell rang. "Talk about good timing."

"So good it's kinda creepy." I stated leading the way to the cafeteria. "Get whatever you want, it's all free." Alexia gaped as we entered the kitchen.

"This isn't a kitchen, it's a freaking _buffet_!" She screamed, I quickly covered her mouth and handed her a tray.

"Yeah awesome isn't it!" I grinned getting a meat lover's pizza, fruit and brownie, Alexia followed suit. Once she had her food I led her into the lunchroom.

"I can _so _get used to this." Alexia sighed behind me. "Lunch buffet and cute guys as far as the eye can see…cue dreamy sigh," I laughed as I led her to the table Riku had commandeered for us, a corner table that sat 8 people.

"Hey guys," I said not bothering to look up as I sat down in my usual spot, to the right of Riku with Kairi across from me and Sora across from him.

"Hey, Sori...who's your friend?" Sora asked grinning like a dork.

"Guten tag, ich bin Alexia Hiroto. Und du?" Alexia answered in some foreign language causing _all _of us (me included) to exchange confused looks.

"Huh?" Was the simultaneous response.

"Wer bist du?" She continued.

"Err...English please?" Kairi asked completely confused.

"You're no fun," Alexia crossed her arms.

"Just introduce yourself in English this time." I groaned.

She glared at me before introducing herself, "I am Alexia Hiroto." She said, "And you are?" My friends introduced themselves and the rest of the lunch period passed by in silence.

* * *

This story is just about over (only one or two worlds left) do you want me to revisit a world or go to one they haven't been to yet? Shout-out to the first person to_ correctly _guess what language Alexia was speaking! R&R, bye!

P.S. If you're wondering I've already written the proludge to the sequel (you will have to wait if you want to know the name of the sequel, I'm not telling until I upload it n_n) and the summary.


	13. Ch XIII Night 3 Party

I'M ALIVE! Sorry it took me so long. I've just been incredibly busy. Next week I have to go back to school (ugh). Oh and Alexia was speaking German last chapter. Shout out to Sleepihead for figuring that out first.

**Axel**-You wouldn't be so busy if you would have done your project earlier.

**Me**- Shut it.

**Axel**- Oh I'm_ so scared_.

**Me**- I could still write you out of the story you know.

**Sori**- Do it. It will be a lot quieter.

**Zexion**- I agree with the vampire.

**Me**- Or I could just painfully kill him off.

**Zexion**- Even better.

**Sori**- Can I be the one to kill him?

**Me**- Why not?

**Sori**- Sweet.

_Replies to reviews:_

_Sleepihead_- I _so_ wish my school had German as a foreign language. Instead I'm stuck with Spanish. :p Most of what I know about the language is stuff my dad taught me.

_Amy-chan123_- Yes it was German, if you would have answered a day earlier you might have been first to guess.

_Trains in the Sky_- I would speak German in a mall or something to confuse people. You're the 3rd person to guess right.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch. XIII-Night 3; Party with the Night Class**_

After that little scene earlier everything went back to normal…well maybe not normal after all. It was last period and our Ethics teacher had vanished to who-knows-where so we had a new one, a man with shaggy black hair, one pale blue eye and who smelled of cigarette smoke. "It appears you've heard the details already." He said in a husky voice, "Beginning today, I, Yagari Touga, will be taking charge of your Ethics class. I look forward to working with you." A boy with silver hair that barely reached his shoulders, eyes that matched his hair, a tattoo on the left side of his neck and sat on my right side gasped upon seeing the man, "As a way of introduction, I will take any questions."

"Sensei, are you single?" A random girl asked; _these people fangirl over both the Night Class _and _teachers?_

"Yes," was the simple answer.

"Do you have a lover?" Another girl asked standing up with her hand raised and my head thudded onto the wood table. _I'm surrounded by idiots._

"You lot like those types of questions, don't you?" Yagari responded with a question.

"What's your hobby?"

"Sensei are you a strong fighter?"

"Have you kissed before?"

"Do you believe in UFO's?"

The yelling of random questions was stopped by the Day Class president yelling, "You guys! Raise your hands and ask in order!" As he spoke he waved his arms around looking like a complete moron.

"Umm…" someone started raising their hand.

"Yes, you!" he yelled pointing at them and cutting them off.

The girl who had spoken stood up, "That face…is it the recent fashion trend?" The boy beside me who I'd come to know as Zero Kiryu (the same Zero who was supposed to show us around and was missing for 2 days) stood up and stormed out cutting our new Ethics teacher off before he said anything.

"Sensei, as the Disciplinary Committee member I will bring him back!" Yuki who sat in the row in front of me said standing up.

"This is in compensation…for a certain life…" I heard Yagari wisper to himself, leaning against the chalkboard as Yuki ran out after Zero.

* * *

After class Yuki stopped me in the halls. "Where have you been?" I asked her confused; she hadn't come back to class.

"The Headmaster sent me and Zero to town to get something." She answered shyly.

"Yuki, I know you're hiding something." I said eyebrow raised.

"So are you…" She muttered looking away annoyed.

"Ah, yes but-" my words dissolved on my tongue as I smelt her blood. "Are you bleeding?" I asked dreading the answer.

"H-how did you know?" She asked sounding positively terrified.

"I'm…sensitive to blood…not exactly squeamish, but…" I trailed off wondering if I had blown my cover.

"Oh," she sounded slightly relieved, "Sori, do you believe in vampires?" She asked randomly.

"Yes," I said. "Why?"

Yuki thought for a moment before asking, "Would you mind coming with me to...the Moon Dorm tonight?" She sounded like she was expecting me to laugh at her.

"What for?" I was confused, _why is she asking me all this?_

"Honestly I don't have a clue." Yuki said, "But they want me to bring you along."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, they just do."

"I guess I might as well go." I sighed.

* * *

Later that night…

I heard the thud of two people landing on the ground behind me, _jeez what's with this world and people jumping out of trees? _Immediately Yuki pointed her rod at one and Zero (who had refused to let us go without him) put his gun to the other's head.

"Quite aggressive aren't we?" Aidou asked, he had the staff in his face.

"Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai." Yuki said, she was obviously confused.

"By the request of the vice dormitory leader, we came to greet you." Kain stated. "Will you put that dangerous thing away for me?" They did so and I rolled my eyes. _It's like some people don't like having weapons in their face._

**'**_**Shocking, isn't it?'**_

_Very,_ we continued walking and soon we were in front of a large building.

"Welcome to the Moon Dormitory!" Aidou said. "From here the two of us will guide you." Soon we entered a large courtyard lit by candles and the moon. There were a lot of vampires I didn't know here.

I cautiously glanced around, "This way," one of them said, I didn't see who.

Yuki and I both peeked around Kain to see a blond vampire smile, Yuki, anime-sweat dropped. "Welcome! Yuki-chan, Kiryu-kun, and girl-who's-name-escapes-me!"

"It's Sori!" I yelled in response.

"Tonight is my birthday party! Please enjoy yourselves!" he continued as if he hadn't heard me, and I noticed he was standing in front of a table filled with food.

"W-we didn't come to play..." Yuki started, "We came to ask about today." _What about today?_

"Eh?" Was his brilliant response, mine wasn't much better.

"That is…why did you dispose of the Level E, even though you're both vampires?" Yuki continued, _she and Zero vanish during class just to see one vampire kill another? And what's this about a "Level E"?_

"They aren't the same as us." He said as he turned around and picked up 2 drinks. "Yuki-chan, the society of vampires is ruled by a few purebloods and a handful of Noble Class vampires." He gave one of the drinks, one that looked like lemonade to Yuki and kept the other. "However, those in the Night Class are all part of, or above the Noble Class. Below that are the ordinary vampires. Even below that are the vampires who were once human." He seemed to look directly at Zero as he said that.

A second vampire this one with dark maroon hair and blue eyes spoke up. "And beings who have even fallen out of the ranks are…Level E."The vampire stepped around us and the blond one continued.

"Vampires who were human gradually ignore reason, and will inevitably end up at Level E."

"What does the 'E' stand for?" I asked softly, dreading the answer.

"End. Destruction and Ruin. Those born vampires and vampires who were once human are completely different beings. I don't want you to put us together." The vampire said.

"That way of speaking is cruel!" Yuki yelled. "Level Es didn't become that way because they wanted to! To start off with, it was you guys who-!" He cut her off.

"That's exactly why we must manage things." Yuki blinked, "Before they attack humans at random because of a hunger for blood!"

"I ordered it." I looked up to see Kaname Kuran, "For Ichijou and Shiki to go and hunt the Level E today." _Oh so those must be the names of the two vampires._

_**'You didn't know?'**_

_Of course not. My intuition seems to have taken a vacation._

"It was you Kaname-senpai?" She asked.

"Yuki, to come to such a dangerous place just as you were told to by Ichijou…" Kaname trailed off.

"I wanted to check personally…"

"Personally, huh?" Kaname sighed.

"Come over here…Yuki, Sori-chan and Kiryu-kun." _He knows my name? Creepy…_

**_'Not when you shouted it to the whole world.' _**

_Shut it Nobody. _

**_'Shut what, my mind? Sorry but that is physicly impossible.' _**

_Shut up Nobody! You're driveing me crazy!_

_**'Short drive.' **_I fumed as we walked up the steps to where Kaname had sat down on a sofa. "Yuki, sit next to me." Yuki was surprised by the offer. "It's alright."

"I'm fine!" She said quickly.

"Yuki," Kaname repeated.

"Yes…" She said sitting down, Kaname pulled her over so she was sitting right beside him.

"Next to me is the safest place." He said, _oh so one vampire is going to save you from many? Doesn't seem very safe to me, _Zero and I leaned against the rails.

"Um…I've been thinking that I have to thank you." Yuki said softly…

"It's actually forbidden for them to be created…Vampires who were human and such..." Kaname said suddenly. Zero looked up and my phone rang. Talk about embarrassing, especially when everyone's looking at you and your ringtone is Sanctuary, the song that plays during the opening of KH II.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed, and I walked several steps away. "Hello?"

"_Sori, where are you?" _Kairi yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, calm down…wait how do you know my number anyway Kai? I never gave it to you."

"_Uhh…Now's not the time for this! Heartless are invading the school!" _Embarrassed/confused Sori was soon replaced by murderous Sori.

"On my way," I said simply hanging up. I turned and ran down the stairs heading to the exit (how I managed to not break my neck is a mystery even to me).

"And where are you running off to?" Kaname asked from behind me.

"My friends need me." I stated, "I would never forgive myself if they got hurt." I looked to the ground, _especially since it's my fault that they're here in the first place._ I sighed and continued to run.

* * *

As soon as the gate clicked shut behind me, my keyblade appeared. "Oh how I missed you." I whispered softly to it. "Man, I'm talking to an inanimate object!" _I've been hanging around Sora _way_ too much! _I shook my head before remembering had no clue where they were. "Great." I muttered annoyed before running in a random direction.

10 minutes later I found them fighting a giant Heartless. "Go Keyblade-a-rang!" I called throwing Light of the Darkness at what looked like a Neoshadow on steroids. Seriously, it was the size of Twilight Thorn! My keyblade stuck in its head and exploded in a burst of light, needless to say the giant Neoshadow was dead. "Not what I expected but I'll take it." I grinned at my fellow Keybearers and suddenly we were surrounded by hundreds of Heartless, it was the Battle of a Thousand Heartless all over again! "Oh, joy." I grumbled, as my smile vanished.

An hour later Kairi and I entered our shared room bruised and completely exhausted. Needless to say we collapsed on our beds still fully clothed.

* * *

I decided to end it here. I've already started writing the next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait so long. R&R please!

P.S. I've put the summary to the sequel (minus the name) on my profile page. Check it out if you haven't already.

This is just a dream


	14. Ch XIV Night 4 A Belated Awakening

Yes I'm back with a new chapter! This is easily my favorite one so far.

**Sori**- Why must you hate me so?

**Me**- Huh?

**Axel**- She's griping at the new OC you randomly decided to drop in this chapter.

**Kira**- Hey where are we?

**Me**- What are you doing here?

**Kira**- Trying to save Mira after about the billionth time she's been captured, what else?

**Me**- This is my studio for a fanfiction you're obviously not part off _not_ your freaking story!

**Sori**- Who is she?

**Kira**- Kira Pierce, an OC from a story she's co-authoring with a friend. She writes my half while her friend writes the other half.

**Me**- Kira did it ever occur to you that you're in a totally different fandom than the one your story takes place in?

**Kira *sarcastically***- Oh no it didn't! I just thought that Reno had gotten attacked by fangirls that had turned him into the red hedgehog I see before me now.

**Me *quickly before Axel can attack***- On with the story!

(P.S. - No one reviewed last chapter. To everyone who reads this chapter I suggest you read last chapter first just in case you didn't get to.)

(P.S.S. - Expect regular visits from Kira in these A/Ns from now on. She's the kind that if you tell her to do something she'll do the opposite just to annoy you, would like to get away from the many dorks in her story and she has an annoying habit of never knocking. (**Kira**- I'm Kira Pierce, I _never_ knock.) See what I mean? (Oh and if you want me to upload our stories then tell me though I'll have to ask my friend first.))

(P.S.S.S. - Oh and BTW anything in bold is supposed to be in the center. Fanfiction is messing up again. -_-')

Disclaimer- I don't own KH or the insults at the end of the chapter. Sori and Nathaniel _are_ mine however.

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is just a dream**_

_**Ch. XIV-Night 4; A Belated Awakening**_

_I opened my eyes to see darkness all around me, the only light came from what I was laying on. I stood up looking into the darkness trying to figure out where I was._

**So much to do so little time . . . take your time.**

**Don't be afraid, the door is still shut.**

**Now step forward . . . can you do it?**

_I jumped at the voice. "An Awakening? Isn't it a little late for that?"_

**. . . I've been . . . busy. . .**

"_Doing what?"_

**I don't think that's any of your business.**

"_Yes it is if it delayed my Awakening."_

**Can we **_**please**_** get on with this?**

"_Only if I get a cool stained glass platform thing too."_

**Only Princesses of Heart and Sora get one.**

"_What's with the favoritism? I'm a Keyblade bearer too!"_

**Yes but you aren't a Keyblade Master.**

_I glared; this voice was starting to annoy me. "Neither is Sora, all he does is whack things with his Keyblade. At least _I _know how to use it."_

**Do you want to have an Awakening or not?**

"_I'd be an idiot not to."_

**Good then shut up and let's get on with this.**

"_Whatever," I muttered walking forward._

**About time.**

"_What was that?"_

**. . . Nothing. . .**

"_Good keep it that way and we'll move on."_

**Power sleeps within you.**

**If you give it form. . .**

**It will give you strength.**

**Choose well.**

_3 platforms appeared as usual, one with a shield, one with a wand and one with a sword on it. I grabbed the sword answering yes when the voice asked if I was sure and after it disappeared I grabbed the wand. The same thing happened as before but it asked me twice if I was sure. The platforms sunk into the ground and the floor shattered, I screamed as I fell and grunted when I landed painfully on a different platform._

**You have gained the power to fight.**

**There will be times when you have to fight.**

"_No duh, I've had to fight several times already, no thanks to you." _

**Keep your light burning strong.**

_The sword appeared in my hand and the platform grew dark with the sheer numbers of the Heartless that had appeared but I killed them easily. "Come on, is that the best you can you?" I taunted slashing a Shadow that had tried to hit me in the back. Suddenly my legs snuck into darkness and thrown off-balance I fell to my hands and knees. I tried to fight it but I was sucked in with little resistance._

_On the next platform I appeared on there was nothing. Not a single Heartless in view, not that I was complaining of course, instead there was a single hooded figure. _

**The closer you get to light,**

**The greater your shadow becomes.**

_They turned around and darkness seemed to spread from them like an evil aura._

**But don't be afraid.**

_The figure removed their hood. . ._

**And don't forget.**

_My legs gave out from under me and I stared at the ground in shock and numb horror. _T-t-this c-c-can't be real. T-t-this is a j-just a d-d-dream! . . . I-it has to be. _My head was ruthlessly pulled up as my body shook with suppressed sobs._

"_Look at me." The person snarled, I shook my head slowly and their grip tightened. "Look at me!" I slowly lifted my eyes to meet a pair of hard blue eyes._

"_Nathaniel," I whispered softly._

"_Good to know you still remember me after all this time _Sori_." He snarled turning my name into a curse. I slowly shook my head as memories that I would've liked to stay forgotten reared their ugly heads._

"_B-but . . . you're dead." I said softly as if to myself. "I watched you die." My voice shook with unshed tears._

"_I wouldn't _be_dead if it wasn't for you." He retorted, "You could've stopped him. You could've-"_

"_You don't understand!" I yelled cutting him off._

"_Make me then!" He snarled._

"_He trapped me in my room and by the time I got out it was too late!" I cried, "I wanted to help, truly I did, but you don't realize the lengths he went through to keep me there! Please try to understand, I would never let anything hurt you if I could avoid it!"_

"_No, I won't _try_ to understand because you never _tried_ to stop him!" He yelled in my face. "You never cared about me in the first place, you were never around!"_

"_Nathaniel, I-"_

"_SHUT UP!" He screamed knocking me halfway across the platform._

_I slowly stood up as tears formed a river flowing down my cheeks yet when I looked up my eyes were cold. "Listen to me, please." I whispered softly. _

"_No, I won't listen to your lies!" He snarled, "You never wanted to stop him! You've always hated me!"_

"_Listen to me!" I yelled but he ruthlessly cut me off._

"_You always wanted to be an only child and treated me like dirt because of who my dad was!"_

"_No I didn't, I would much rather have your dad than mine!" He wouldn't listen to reason, no matter what I said and it hurt, it hurt that the one person I would have expected to understand still blamed me plus it didn't help that I also blamed myself._

"_Now that's just cruel, pitting two half-siblings against each other." A familiar voice stated, "Since I know that this isn't going to get very far like this I'm going to have to intervene between this sibling rivalry." A certain Organization XIII member stood off to the side with a calm, calculating expression._

"_Zexion, how long have you been standing there?" I asked confused._

"_Long enough to see the warrior princess finally break." I groaned. _

"_Sori, a 'warrior princess'?" Nathaniel laughed scornfully, "You sure you don't have the wrong girl?"_

"_Hark who's talking." I retorted annoyed, he glared._

"_Who said I wanted to be one?" He snarled, "B****."_

_My eyes immediately narrowed as I walked over and smacked his cheek leaving a hand-shaped red mark. "Oh did that hurt?" I asked with mock sympathy. "If it did then stop calling me that and _maybe_ I'll stop."_

"_This is going to be harder than I thought," Zexion sighed. I ignored him continuing with my rant._

"_You're just lucky Mom's not here otherwise she'd wash your mouth out for talking like my dad." It was true; he'd had a sailor's mouth. _

"_Much harder," Zexion groaned. "Look Sori, this isn't your brother." My surprise at the fact he called me by my name for once was overruled by what he was implying._

"_WHAT?" I yelled indignant._

"_This is just a cheap excuse for a mimic." _

"_A mimic? You mean those things that like to pretend to be treasure chests?" I asked confused and he only groaned._

"_Yes that's exactly what I meant," He muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Seriously girl, where is your brain tonight?" I glared at him but didn't say anything._

"_Sori has a brain?" Nathaniel asked in mock shock and I grinned cruelly_, oh it's on!**(A/N- All comebacks after this point I found on the Internet.)**

"_Oh really? Well, if I ever need a brain transplant I'd choose yours because I'd want one that had never been used." _

"_If your brain was chocolate it wouldn't fill an M&M!" He retorted._

"_Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent."_

"_If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive."_

"_The wheel is turning but the hamster is definitely dead." I stated._

"_I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my butt."_

"_You're living proof that manure can sprout legs and walk."_

"_If your brain was dynamite you wouldn't have enough to blow your nose!"_

"_I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." Zexion had been facepalming all through our little battle-of-wits (though I was sure I won) and after a while snapped turning Nathaniel into a Darkside. I glared at him._

"_This was getting no where and as much as I like listening to your arguing I'd rather not be here all night." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not but I didn't really care and attacked and killed the Heartless without much trouble. "Finally," He grumbled and the disembodied voice seemed to yawn._

**About time, I was getting bored.**

"_I'm already visualizing the duck tape over your mouth."_

**What mouth? Anyway I thought you might like to know that the world you're currently on is being attacked.**

"_WHAT?"_

**The door has opened and unless you want to be consumed by the darkness flowing freely from it I suggest you wake up and close it.**

"_How-" I started but was cut off._

"_I can easily wake you up," Zexion stated._

"_Again, how-" Once more I was cut off._

"_Number VIII is coming to kidnap you yet again."_

"_WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM BEFORE HE CAN!"_

* * *

*sigh* Typical Axel-hating Sori. Oh well R&R!


End file.
